


Time

by UndertheWeather15



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertheWeather15/pseuds/UndertheWeather15
Summary: Aang knew that his time was running out. But he still wasn’t expecting it to be so soon.
Relationships: Aang & The Gaang (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Roku & Sozin (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Avatar Aang has been feeling off for what seemed like months. He knew what it meant, obviously. That his time was running out.

Curse that damn iceberg.

He was trying hard to hide it from Katara and the others, though he knew that it wouldn’t be easy. The ache in his chest seemed to only get stronger as time stretched on. 

Of course, Aang didn’t want to leave them. That’s the last thing he wanted. But there’s nothing that could save him anyway. 

So he just had to accept it. It’s not like he was scared; maybe a bit uncertain. But it’s hard leaving the ones you love behind.

He was out walking with Katara. Though, he was always nervous. Because if he suddenly collapsed, then Katara would panic and know something was wrong and he didn’t want to hurt her.

Though, fate doesn’t seem to like him so much, because unfortunately, that’s exactly what happened.

The pain in his chest had suddenly increased enough to the point where he was gasping for air and clutching his chest, but soon, his legs gave out from under him and he crashed to the ground.

“Aang!” Katara yelled out in panic as she went down on her knees next to him. “Aang, oh god..”

He coughed rather violently, only making the pain much worse. 

“K-Katara...” He reached his shaking hand up toward his wife’s face. “I’m...” He swallowed, breathing slowing drastically. “I’m sorry...”

Katara shook her head, tears forming at the edges of her eyes and making their way down her cheek. She gripped his hand tightly, and felt him squeeze it back. She seemed to know what was happening as well.

“Y-You have nothing to be sorry for..” She reassured him, and he smiled softly at her. “B-But please..please don’t leave!”

Aang’s face fell as he squeezed her hand harder, though his strength was wavering. “It’ll be okay..I don’t want to leave you all either...but I have to.”

Katara sniffled and lowered her head, slowly beginning to sob. Aang’s breathing was labored and he was struggling to hold onto life.

But he pulled himself up, with Katara’s help. And he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. 

“I love you, Katara...”

And then his body went limp. His hand slipped from hers, and she had to lay him back down.

She forced herself to carry his body back, then sobbed as she delivered the news to Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and any others.

No one really handled it well.


	2. Death of a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Btw I forgot to mention these are one shots)
> 
> Aang and Katara go to visit an old friend. But when Sokka suddenly collapses and they take him to the nearest medical facility, they learn devastating news.

Katara stood in the kitchen. She was currently making some soup, which would be their last meal until they went to visit Sokka. 

“Speaking of, how is Sokka?” Aang asked as he walked into the room to stand beside his wife. 

“Last time I talked to him, he seemed fine,” Katara replied. Then she sighed and rolled her eyes. “Annoying as ever, though.”

Aang chuckled. “I doubt that’s something that would ever change.”

“Yeah,” Katara grinned. 

About 2 hours later, they headed toward the heart of Republic City. They would be meeting Sokka there.

And soon enough, his figure came into view. And despite her obvious annoyances toward him at times, Katara ran forward and embraced him. 

“Hey sis,” He grinned, ruffling her hair. She quickly pulled back.

“Hey! I just did my hair,” She frowned.

Sokka laughed. “Oops, my bad.”

He looked up at Aang, who approached them with a small smile.

“Nice beard, Aang.”

The Avatar blinked in surprise, caught off guard by the compliment before smirking. “Oh, thanks.”

“So, what’s been going on?” Katara asked him.

Sokka shrugged. “Council meetings..trials...Nothing too exciting.”

Katara cringed. “That sounds very exciting.”

“Yep..” Sokka replied. “Sukki’s been trying to handle things back home but uh..” He chuckled nervously and rubbed the side of his head. “Not really going well.”

Aang laughed. “I’m sure having kids hasn’t been easy on you, has it?”

Sokka groaned. “You have no idea.”

“Well,” Katara chuckled. “We actually might be getting ourselves a handful of problems soon.”

Sokka blinked. “Wait what?”

Aang grinned and glanced down to where Katara was resting her hand on her stomach.

After a few moments, Sokka seemed to finally put the pieces together. 

“Wh-Wh-Wh-WHAA?” Sokka’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets. “YOU—YOU-“ His jaw dropped.

“Yep...” Katara chuckled. “I’m pregnant. With twins.”

Aang couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face at Sokka’s reaction.

“No way,” Sokka put his hands to his head. “NO way..”

“Yeah,” Aang laughed. “Pretty crazy..”

“Are you KIDDING?” Sokka asked. “That is insane! I mean, how are you supposed to deal with all of them?”

Aang cast a mischievous look toward Sokka. “You can always heeeelllppp.”

Sokka backed away, hands in the air. “I have enough to deal with thank you very much.”

Aang looked over at Katara, grin slowly spreading over his face.

But it disappeared when he heard Sokka cough.

Katara noticed too. “Are you alright, Sokka?”

The man looked back up at them, small smile forming over his face. “Yeah..Yeah, I’m alright.”

He coughed again, this time harsher.

“Are you sure?” Aang asked, nervous. “You don’t seem—Sokka!” He saw it coming before Katara and rushed forward to catch him before he fell.

“Sokka!” Katara exclaimed in panic. 

“I’m fine..” Sokka rasped. “Nothing to worry ab—“ He winced, coughing hard again.

Aang shook his head. “I don’t think that’s very believable.”

Sokka groaned. “Am I that bad?”

“Yep,” Katara said.

Sokka went to speak, but his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he went limp in Aang’s grip.

“Sokka!” He shook him, alarmed. “Sokka?”

Katara rushed forward, eyes wide in panic as she took out her healing water and tried to heal him. But it wasn’t going to work. Apparently, it only worked on wounds.

“Dang it.,” She growled, trying again but to no avail.

“We need to get him to a hospital..”

Aang nodded and lifted Sokka off the ground and into his arms.

________________________________________

Aang and Katara were sat by Sokka’s side as he stirred. The first thing he saw was the white ceiling before turning his head over to spot Aang, whom was half asleep.

“Hey,” He muttered.

This startled the Avatar back into alertness. He glanced around for any threats before he noticed Sokka.

“Oh. That was you wasn’t it?” He asked, smile starting to appear on his face.

“Maybe,” Sokka replied, coughing harshly. “Ouch..”

Aang frowned as Katara stirred awake. Sokka turned and looked toward her.

“Sokka!” She grinned happily as she leaned down to half-hug him. “You’re awake.”

Sokka rolled his eyes. “‘course I am..” He rubbed his head. “What happened..?”

“You collapsed,” Aang replied, worry staining his voice. 

“Did they..ya know, check me out?” He asked.

Katara was the one who nodded. She looked down, gaze sad and scared.

“What’d they say?”

Aang and Katara looked at each other nervously before Aang sucked in a breath and spoke.

“They said you only have a limited amount of time left to live..and there’s nothing anyone can do..”

Sokka blinked. “WHAT?”

Katara wiped a tear away from her face as she nodded. “Y-Yeah..“

“B-But Sukki..the kids..y-you guys..I—“ 

Katara helped him sit up, then wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. “I’m so sorry..”

Even Aang was starting to tear up as he placed a firm hand on Sokka’s shoulder. He had been with them from the beginning. 

Sokka didn’t even know how to comfort his sobbing sister. Because he didn’t even know how to comfort himself.

“I’m sorry too..” He replied eventually.

Aang sighed. “I can’t believe this is happening..”

“Me either,” Sokka sighed.

‘ ‘ Of course Sokka would be the first of them to go.. ‘ ‘ Katara thought sadly.

“Guess you’re the first one to go..” Katara spoke out sadly.

“Yeah..I wish I could have at least lived to be a bit older..”

“Us too,” Aang said sadly.

Oh, how wrong they were. Fate took a very twisted turn. 

Aang was the first one to go. And both Sokka and Katara were there to see it happen.  
________________________________________

Aang, Sokka, and Katara were walking and talking to each other. It was a normal day in the city. And surprisingly, no criminals. So they could relax. 

But Aang started to feel weird about an hour later. His body ached, and it was so sudden. It didn’t make any sense.

Until he gasped and collapsed to the ground.

“AANG!” Katara screamed, rushing toward him and dropping to her knees. “Aang!” She shook him.

Sokka was at his sister’s side, looking down at the fallen avatar in panic.

Aang’s eyes slowly slid open as a weak groan escaped his lips. “K-Katara...”

She pulled him close, hugging him tightly as in fear that he’d disappear if she let go. “You’ll be okay..”

“I-I...” Aang muttered. “I don’t..feel...right..”

“Sokka, help me get him back to the house,” Katara said. Sokka nodded and they both lifted the Avatar off of the ground and started walking back.  
_________________________________________

They were both sitting at his side as he laid in his death-bed, struggling to breathe.

He had his hand wrapped around Katara’s as she sobbed. Sokka was just staring, eyes filling with tears.

“Not you..” Katara cried. “Please not you...”

“I’m sorry..” Aang breathed, turning to Katara and pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek.

He then turned himself over to look at Sokka, his shaking hand reaching out to wrap around his friend’s wrist.

“Hey...”

Sokka looked at him, wiping some tears from his face.

“I was supposed to be the one to die first..” He choked. 

Aang’s expression softened. “I’m...” He drew in a breath. “I’m glad you weren’t..”

Sokka could only sit there in shock and sorrow as Aang reached over to wrap his arms around him. 

Sokka was silent for a few moments, before he broke out into sobs.

“Should have been me..” Sokka muttered.

Aang just shook his head. “Don’t say that..” 

“It’s true,” Sokka shrugged weakly as Aang released his grip.

“Not to us,” Aang whispered hoarsely, before turning back to Katara, who was smiling sadly with tears staining her face. 

“K-Katara..” He gasped, reaching his hand up and resting it on the side of her head.

She reached her free hand over to grab his own, bringing it to her lips and kissing it gently.

“I don’t want to lose you..” Katara cried. 

Aang smiled softly as he rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand. “I know..”

She broke down right there and buried her head into his chest. She could feel his hand on her head and the tightening of his grip on her other hand.

Aang’s coughs grew weaker, and so did his breathing. His hand was starting to slip from Katara’s.

“Stay with us, Aang..please..we can’t lose you...I can’t lose you..”

Aang wheezed as he shifted slightly. His fingers tightened around Katara’s hand as he pressed his face into her hair, rubbing his free hand over her back.

He opened his mouth to speak, but only a small, weak noise came out.

Katara tightened her grip, laying her head on his chest and continuing to sob.

“Katara..” He managed, weakly.

She looked up, tears still running from her face.

He pressed his lips to the top of her head. “I...l-love...you..so much..”

“I-I love you too..” Katara replied, voice shaking.

Without moving his body, he slowly turned his head over to look at Sokka. He smiled softly. “You’re a good friend..”

“You’re better,” Sokka smiles back, but it’s more of a watery smile.

And then Aang was gone. He went limp, and his last breath exited his body.

Katara sat there, sobbing into her husband’s chest as Sokka rubbed her back. 

He eventually got her to pull away and pulled her into his arms to comfort her.

Sokka died the next day.


	3. Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before he learns that he is the Avatar, Roku comes down with a deadly illness that nearly takes his life.

As always, it was a peaceful day. Sozin had gone out to find Roku. 

The sun shone bright in the blue sky. It was pleasantly warm. Sozin was glad, because it had been quite chilly the past few days.

He ran into Roku a few moments later. He was practicing his fire bending underneath a shady tree in the distance. Though, he didn’t seem to be paying any attention.

So he tripped him with a fire bending move, which caught him off-guard and sent him onto the grass.

Sozin moved so that he was standing above his friend. Roku blinked and looked up at him.

“Oh, hey Sozin.”

The prince gave a small wave and a chuckle before reaching his hand down. Roku grabbed it and he pulled him up.

“Was that you who tripped me?” Roku asked. 

Sozin shrugged. “Maybe.”

Roku rolled his eyes. “You know, you could have seriously hurt me.”

“Me?” Sozin asked, pointing at himself. “Nah. I could never. At least, not on purpose,” He grinned.

Roku chuckled, then spotted a beautiful young girl walked pass. His eyes widened as his cheeks brightened.

Sozin nudged him. “Go talk to her.”

Roku did just that. Well, he tried. Love wasn’t exactly easy. 

He groaned and fell backwards onto the soft grass. Sozin dropped to the ground beside him, ripping up some grass and sprinkling it over his face with a giggle.

“Relax,” He said. “I’m sure it’ll get better. I mean, not that I’ve had a girlfriend myself..”

Roku didn’t reply. Instead, he just laid there as his best friend continued to sprinkle grass onto his face until it was pretty much completely covered.

Hours later, Roku headed back to his home to get some sleep. He had started to feel off, and by morning, he was much worse.

He couldn’t even get out of bed. He was sweating heavily, and he was coughing.

He knew Sozin was probably looking for him by now. He’d likely come here as well, only to find Roku in a pretty bad state.

After a few hours of sitting in miserableness, someone finally came in. Though, not someone he knew. Maybe a family friend.

“Oh my,” the woman placed a hand over her mouth as she approached. “You look terrible..”

Roku didn’t have much strength to answer, so he stayed silent, which worried the girl much more. 

“I’ll go get someone..”

_________________________________________

“Hey, have you seen my friend Roku?” Sozin asked someone out in the green courtyard. They shook their head silently and headed off.

Sozin sighed. He had been looking for Roku for hours. It wasn’t like him to be gone this long.

Soon, he came to someone who seemed in a hurry. She stopped and turned when she noticed him.

“Do you know where my friend Roku is?” He asked hesitantly.

The woman’s face softened. “It appears that your friend has fallen badly ill over the night..”

Sozin felt worry and panic flood through his body. “C-Can I come see him?”

The girl nodded and led him toward one of the houses.

As soon as they entered, Sozin rushed to where he knew Roku’s room was.

And froze.

He looked horrible. From what he could tell, his face was much more pale than it should be, and he had ice on his forehead. 

“Roku?” He asked nervously, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed.

Roku shifted his head slowly so that he could look up. He let out a small cough. “H-Hey..glad to see you finally showed up.”

Sozin smiled. “Not exactly what I expected...Are you okay? How are you feeling?”

“I feel like someone just punched me in the stomach...” He winced, then coughed. 

Sozin frowned, brows creasing in worry before the lady came back in.

He turned. “Is he going to be okay?”

“I’m not sure,” She replied. “But unfortunately, there’s nothing we can do for him. It just has to run its course. Though, it won’t be very pleasant. Do you think you can keep an eye on him?”

“Of course,” Sozin replied.

She nodded and left.

Roku groaned. “Nothing for me is very pleasant..”

Sozin let out a light chuckle. “Of course it isn’t. Anyways, I think you need to sleep. You won’t get any girls if you look like this,” He joked.

Under normal circumstances Roku would be offended. But saying that he was extremely sick and kind of delirious, he just let out a weirdly-sounding laugh and closed his eyes.

Sozin made himself comfy on the floor and found himself falling asleep as well.

He found himself woken up to the sound of gagging and harsh, distressed coughing. It jolted him into alertness within a few seconds.

“Roku!” He got to his feet and rushed over to his friend. He pulled a trash can out and dragged it over, then sat beside him and rubbed his back.

Roku was breathing heavily, though it sounded more like gasps of air.

And then he doubled over and puked, body trembling from the chills swarming his system.

“Aw geez. Now I see what they meant about it being unpleasant..” Sozin muttered.

Roku turned to look at him. He opened his mouth, but his eyes shot open and he leaned back over to puke again. 

When he was done, he groaned in pain and fell sideways, but Sozin caught him.

“You’ll be alright..”

“Are you sure..” Roku mumbled.

“Obviously,” Sozin laughed. He helped his friend lay back down. “Now go back to sleep.”

Roku didn’t even nod. He just closed his eyes and slipped off.

He woke up to silence. He slowly got to his feet to check on Roku.

What he saw nearly made his heart stop.

Roku’s eyes were open, and he was blinking sluggishly every few seconds, but he wasn’t moving. And Sozin could barely make out the rising and falling of his chest.

“Roku?” He shook him gently. “Roku!”

Even though he was visibly awake, there was no response. His eyes widened.

He climbed onto the bed and lifted Roku up, propping him against the wall.

“Roku, can you hear me?” He asked. “Come on, you’re scaring me.”

Roku’s eyes slowly drifted to his face. “S..Sozin?”

“Yeah,” He replied.

Roku groaned before his eyes rolled toward the back of his head and he fell forward.

Sozin wrapped his arms around him, catching him. 

“Come on, Roku..” Sozin pleaded. After a few moments he laid him down and rushed off to get help.

It was a few days before he finally began to improve. Just in time for his and Sozin’s birthday. 

He remembered the moment they shocked him the most. The moment the fire sages walked up.

“Did something happen to my father?” Sozin asked in worry.

“No, Prince Sozin. We are not here for you.”

“We are here to reveal the identity of the next Avatar.”

Roku and Sozin glanced at each other with widened eyes before looking toward the Sages again. They bowed, and Roku felt his world stop.

“It is an honor to serve you..Avatar Roku.”

Sozin spun around, eyes as wide as they could possibly go, but he bowed too. And then he found himself standing amongst a sea of bowed down people.

He was the Avatar..

And he remembered the moment before he left. Embracing Sozin and telling him that he’d be back and show him all 4 elements.

“That’d be so cool!” Sozin exclaimed with a grin. “It’s gonna be a bit lonely without you. I hope you have fun.”

Roku chuckled. “This is the first place I’ll come back to. Promise.”

Sozin nodded, and then Roku was gone.

And it was 12 years before he saw him again. 

And then he watched him get married.

Then got defeated by him.

And then killed him. Well, left him to die.

And now, laying on his death bed; he regrets all of it. He should have just agreed with Roku. He wasted his life hunting for the next Avatar.

But now he misses Roku the most. And he feels like a total traitor for leaving him there.

Technically he is one.

If only he could go back to when things were so much brighter..


	4. Downed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During his reunion with Sozin, Roku is struck down by an unknown and hidden fire nation citizen.

As Roku neared the fire nation palace, he grew nervous. What if Sozin forgot about him? What if he changed? Becoming the fire lord could definitely change a person.

He tried to push those thoughts aside, but it’s been a long 12 years since they’ve seen each other. Anything could of happened in that time gap.

But he felt excitement too. He was excited and happy to finally be reuniting with his old friend. It was hard to leave, knowing that he had to train to master all four elements and become a fully realized Avatar.

Finding out that he was the Avatar was hard enough. Leaving his home was harder. But he did make many new friends during his travels across the world. Which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.

He still wore the prince’s crown that Sozin had given him so many years ago. He was still grateful that he had such an amazing friend. 

Eventually, he came to stand at the large, throne room doors. He swallowed nervously, wringing his hands together.

‘ Well, I’ve definitely changed as well, ‘ He thought to himself. ‘But Sozin may not be the same person anymore..’

Roku sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Why was he worrying so much about this? Of course Sozin would remember him. They’d been friends since they were very young.

So he entered, the large fire nation carpet leading down to the throne, where a familiar figure sat. A flicker of joy flashed through Roku. He knew that it was him. But he still approached with caution and nervousness.

“Sozin!” He said. “Or should I say, Fire Lord?”

He stopped just short of the throne as Sozin looked down upon him. “Customarily, my subjects bow before greeting me.”

Roku felt like his heart dropped as Sozin approached. But then, he smiled.

“But you’re the exception,” He opened his arms and Roku quickly warmed up again, accepting the embrace and wrapping his arms around his friend, whom he hadn’t seen for over a decade. They stayed like that for several moments.

“What took you so long?” Sozin laughed as he pulled back, looking his friend in the face. 

Roku sighed, then chuckled. “I would have been here sooner..but trying to master all 4 elements is hard work. Well..technically three, since I already knew fire.”

Sozin nodded. “It sounds like you had quite an adventure.”

“Yeah,” Roku agreed. “At least it’s over. It felt way longer than 12 years..”

“Yeah, it did..” Sozin said. “Being Fire Lord is definitely more challenging than I had previously imagined. But now that we’re finally experiencing an era of peace, things have finally settled down.” 

The door to the throne room freaked open as a hooded figure stepped inside. Then, the door closed.

Sozin and Roku turned around.

“Address yourself,” Sozin ordered. But the figure did nothing.

Roku stepped forward. “Who are you?”

The figure’s hand extended suddenly, fire flying from his fist.

Roku’s eyes narrowed as he easily dodged and sent a wave of air toward them, which was met with more fire bending.

Sozin stepped in to intervene, but Roku kept him back. “It’s alright, I can handle this.”

Roku was nearly struck by another fire blast, but he stepped to the side, turning around and sending rocks erupting from the ground toward him.

The figure started running, dodging the incoming attack and rushing toward Roku. He swung his leg into the air, creating a wave of fire that flew in his direction.

Roku sent the fire blast crashing into the wall with a swipe of his hand. His eyes flashed, and then a large rock erupted from the ground, catching the figure by the cloak and holding him up into the air.

He used his air bending to lift himself to the figure’s level. 

“Let me ask you again,” Roku said, eyes glowing threateningly. “Who are you? And what do you want?”

Beneath the hood, he saw a small, but unsettling smile.

“That’s none of your business. But..for what I want..” 

Before Roku could react, the man freed his hand and lightning erupted from his finger tips. “What the—“

“I want you DEAD.”

Roku shouted out in pain, his back arching painfully, before falling toward the ground below him.

“Roku!” Sozin shouted from below, he ran forward and just managed to catch the falling Avatar before he struck the ground.

The man, seemingly getting what he wanted, freed himself and fled the fire palace before Fire Lord Sozin could pursue him. 

“Roku?” He gently shook his friend, attempting to stir him from unconsciousness. His hands were hanging at his sides limply.

Sozin glanced down at Roku’s burnt and scarred tunic. He could make out the burnt flesh beneath it. 

It was clear Roku was still alive, but even while unconscious, he was in a lot of pain. 

“Come on, wake up Roku!” He shook him again. And be could feel the familiar fear washing over him from when Roku has gotten badly sick 12 years ago.

So he lifted him into his arms, though struggling; and took him to the palace infirmary.

_________________________________________

Roku woke up in pain. Sweat beaded his forehead as he shot up, only to find that his torso screamed out in pain at the action.

“Hey, take it easy.”

He turned toward the source of the voice and saw Sozin approach him. “Sozin? What happened?”

The Fire Lord pulled a chair over and sat down. “You were hurt pretty badly. Someones out to kill you is what it looks like. They nearly succeeded.”

Roku sighed and sat himself up, grunting in pain as his hand flew over his wound.

“Might be awhile before you fully recover,” Sozin sighed. “As long as that man doesn’t come back.”

“Yep..” Roku grunted. “Feels that way..”

Sozin chuckled.

“Did anyone catch him?” The Avatar asked, shifting slightly in his bed.

The Fire Lord shook his head. “It seems as if he’s fled the Nation. No ones seen him.”

“Well, he may just simply believe me to be dead,” Roku reasoned.

“You’re most likely correct,” Sozin agreed. “But if he finds out that he failed to complete his task, he’ll likely return.”

Roku nodded and sighed. “Hopefully, by the time he finds out, I don’t be in this mess,” He gestured to the bandages stretching across his chest.

Sozin grinned. “Well if he does, he’ll still have the Fire Lord to get through. I’m not letting him get away so easily.”

Roku chuckled, then hissed in pain again and laid himself back down. 

“You should get some rest, old friend,” Sozin said. “It’ll do you some good.”

“You’re probably right,” Roku agreed, before his eyes slipped shut.

And then Avatar Kyoshi appeared right before his eyes.

“..Avatar Kyoshi? What are you doing here?”

“Hello, Roku,” She spoke. “I am here to warn you of a coming danger. You must stop Fire Lord Sozin. I sense a great danger to befall the 4 nations in the near future.”

“Sozin’s my friend!” Roku said, trying to reason. “He wouldn’t do anything to disrupt the peace of the four nations.”

“You may think so now,” Kyoshi said. “But I warn you, friends can become enemies just as enemies may become friends. He has changed, Roku. You may not be able to see it yet.”

“I can see that he’s changed,” Roku spoke. “But not negatively.”

Kyoshi stood there for a moment, hummed as if in thought. Then looked back at him. “Alright. But do not say I didn’t warn you. And if Sozin does happen to betray you, you must use any force necessary to stop him. For the sake of the world.”

And then she was gone. And he startled awake, sweat rolling down his face. His encounter with the previous avatar had stirred unsettling questions and feelings within him. Would Sozin really turn on him?

There was a gentle knock at the door. It opened shortly after, revealing a boy who looked to be around 15. He was carrying a plate of food.

“Here you go. I’ve been requested to deliver this to you,” He set it down.

“Thank you,” Roku bowed his head in respect. “Oh, may you mind doing something for me?”

“Of course not,” the boy replied.

“Can you fetch the Fire Lord for me? If he is not busy, that is.”

The kid nodded and disappeared.

As Roku picked at the food in front of him, he couldn’t help but let his thoughts slip toward Sozin. Was he really his friend? Was he faking the whole time?

Would he truly turn on him?

They had grown to be such close friends. At this point in time, he couldn’t believe Sozin would do anything to harm him. 

Would he?

At that moment, the door opened once again. And Roku turned to see Sozin enter.

Noticing the conflicted look on his friend’s face, Sozin walked over and sat down. “Is something bothering you, Roku?”

The Avatar sighed. “It’s just..as the Avatar, I can speak to all the previous ones before me. And..Kyoshi, the most recent Avatar before me, came to me while I was asleep..”

He sighed, then lifted his hand up to stroke it through his beard. “She said things that..unsettled me, slightly. I mean, I know you’ve changed over the past 12 years we’ve been apart. I have to. In more ways than 1,” He chuckled.

Sozin gave a small smile, though was still confused on where this was going.

Roku looked up at him. This time in the eyes.

“This is more of a question of reassurance..not that I don’t trust you. And this may seem ridiculous..But would you ever turn on me? Or do anything that would bring harm or fear to the four nations?”

There was a long pause, and for a few moments, Roku feared that Sozin would greatly judge him for his question. Or perhaps believe that Roku didn’t trust him.

“Roku, you know that I would never purposely harm you. And I wouldn’t want to ruin the peace that has finally settled between the nations either.”

Roku sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. “I know..I know. You probably think I’m crazy for even considering all of this stuff..I told Kyoshi that I didn’t believe that you’d do anything wrong either.”

“You’re not crazy,” Sozin reassured him. “I found myself in a similar situation after you left to face your destiny as the Avatar.”

“Really?” Roku asked.

Sozin nodded. “I was always worried about how you’d change after you became a fully realized avatar. You know, I was fearful that you’d forget about me. Especially as the days grew longer and longer over the long 12 years you were gone.”

Roku laughed. “Before we reunited, I had the same fears. That you’d have forgotten about me because you became the Fire Lord. Or how’d you changed since you became Fire Lord.”

“Hm,” Sozin muttered. “Guess we’re more alike than we thought.”

They both chuckled.

“Thanks for listening, though,” Roku said. “It felt nice to get that off my chest.”

Sozin nodded. “I understand.”  
_________________________________________

It was a few months later. Roku had completely recovered, and Sozin was the best man at his wedding. It was a really happy moment, and he was very proud of his friend for finally getting married to the girl he had eyes on for so long.

He still remembered when they were kids. Roku saw her for the first time and instantly fell in love.

Sozin had learned to spot those kind of things.

Before they sat down to eat, Sozin knelt down behind the two married pair. “Excuse me, may I borrow him for a moment?”

“That’s not very traditional, but okay,” She said.

He grinned toward Roku as they stood at the balcony overlooking different areas of the palace.

“What’s on your mind?” Roku asked.

Sozin sighed. “I’ve been thinking hard about the state of the world lately..”

Roku placed a hand on his shoulder. “Sozin, it’s my wedding! Have a cookie, dance with someone! Lighten up!

Sozin loved seeing Roku this happy, but everything on his mind currently made it hard for him to be the same page.

He turned around. “I know. I know. But just hear me out..”

Roku smiled and nodded. They began to walk down the hallway. 

“Right from the start, I was destined to be Fire Lord. And although we didn’t always know it, you were destined to be the Avatar..” He said, looking toward the setting sun. “It’s an amazing stroke of fate that we know each other so well, isn’t it? Together we could do anything.”

It was at this point that Roku stopped walking, standing still with an unsettled smile on his face. “Yeah...we could..”

“Our nation is enjoying an unprecedented time of peace and wealth. Our people are happy. And we’re so fortunate in so many ways..” Sozin continued. 

“Where are you going with this?” Roku asked, uncertainly and slightly disturbed.

“I’ve been thinking...We should share this prosperity with the rest of the world..”

Roku felt his stomach drop. Sozin did change.

“In our hands is the most successful Empire in history. It’s time we expanded it!” 

Roku stepped forward, eyes narrowed. “No! The 4 nations are supposed to be just that. Four.”

“Roku, you haven’t even stopped to consider the possibilities,” Sozin said.

Roku shook his head. “There are NO possibilities. This is the last I want to hear about this.”

Despite trying his hardest, Roku failed to keep the stinging tears of betrayal hidden in his eyes. Sozin caught a glimpse when the Avatar roughly turned away and started walking the other direction, but paused.

Without turning around, Roku spoke. “What happened?”

Sozin blinked, confused. “What?”

“What happened? What happened to make you so..greedy and bent on disrupting and ruining the balance of the world?”

Sozin scoffed and then chuckled, shaking his head. “I’ve come to the realization that we should not keep a successful empire from expanding. Imagine what all we could accomplish!”

“So, you’re greed is stronger than your care of the nation and of your people? I’m one of those people. Even if I am the Avatar.”

Sozin growled. “If you do not agree, then you can get out of my sight. Your loyalty should be to the Fire Nation first. Any less, and you should be considered a traitor,” He spat.

“So, you’re going to spend this time of unprecedented peace and wealth, by starting a war?” Roku asked, turning back to his former friend.

Sozin narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

“I can’t believe this...” Roku muttered. “Kyoshi was right. I should have stopped you.”

His fists clenched, and for the first time, Sozin saw Roku’s eyes light up in a neon-white glow. 

“Because of you, the balance in this world shall be broken,” Sozin noticed that other voices were mixed in with Roku’s. “I suppose not everyone keeps promises..“

“I never made a promise,” Sozin seethed. “You’re the traitor. You were never loyal to your own nation!”

The glow slowly disappeared, until Roku’s eyes reappeared. 

“I was. And still am. I care about the people of the Fire Nation. But they should not be led by someone like you. A greedy, foolish Fire Lord who cares about nothing other than expanding his empire,” He said.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t keep you from this path, Sozin. You were my best friend. But now, you broke that friendship. I will never help you spread fear and chaos upon the 4 nations.”

Sozin narrowed his eyes. “Then you should be banished. Spreading all these lies about PROMISES...”

“You did make a promise, Sozin..” Roku said sadly. “When we first reunited after I got back from training to master the four elements. When I was badly injured.”

Sozin’s expression relaxed slightly, but didn’t fully release the anger it showed.

“You promised that you’d never go down this path. Because Avatar Kyoshi spoke to me and warned me about you and I was too blind and ignorant to see it.”

Roku sighed and looked down, his eyes showing the utter failure and sadness he felt. 

“As the Avatar, I am supposed to protect and keep the world in balance. Keeping a weight like that on your shoulders, knowing they everyone is depending on you to keep them safe..It’s hard to carry,” He said.

“And if you fail, you feel like you’ve failed the entire world. More than just your own nation..You feel like you’ve failed yourself, too...It’s funny, really. How I try to protect as many people as I can..but in some way I still fail. Its harder on the Avatar when they make mistakes. Because the whole world is looking up to you,” He sat down, hands resting on his legs. 

“They expect you do to well. And don’t expect you to make mistakes like normal people do...They expect you to fix every problem and to be able to do it both quickly and efficiently..” He sighed. “And you feel like everything is on your shoulders.”

“Yet, I can’t even keep my best friend from going down a path that I just can’t follow..“

Roku clenched his fists again, the white of his knuckles showing. “You broke your promise, Sozin..You promised that you’d never hurt me or the nation..”

“But look what you are trying to do...Please, just..rethink this..” He pleaded, while refusing to look up. “And a broken promise hurts more than you’d know..”

He sighed. “Though, I suppose it’s too late now, isn’t it?”

He heard someone sit down beside him, and felt a hand on his back.

“I never knew you were so good with speeches,” Sozin said. “Almost drove me to tears.”

Roku looked over at him, face still showing the pain he was feeling.

Sozin sighed. “I’m really sorry, Roku..I just—From my point of view, my plan seemed like it would benefit the Fire Nation..but now that I’m thinking it over, it wouldn’t help anything at all..Just make it worse..“

Roku gave him a small smile. “So is the party still on? The cookies are really good.”

Sozin smiled. “Sure.”


	5. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avatar Roku is brought back to the Fire Nation palace after obtaining a serious injury during his Avatar Training.

He sat in the bright, grass-covered courtyard of the Fire Nation palace. He missed his friend Roku dearly. He had gotten so used to having him around, it just felt strange not having him here.

Sozin remembered the day before Roku found out that he was the Avatar. They were sparring in this same courtyard, where he had managed to trip Roku over a root. And where Roku had spotted a girl that he instantly seemed to fall in love with. 

He chuckled to himself. He hoped Roku was having more fun than he was. Life wasn’t always dull in the palace, but it could be. Like today.

Suddenly, some of the Fire Sages appeared. Curious, He stood up and walked over to them. They turned upon noticing him.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, eyebrow raised.

One of the Sages stepped forward. “The Avatar is being brought back to the Fire Nation.”

A swirl of happiness and excitement flowed through his body, though concern soon took over that feeling. He knew that once an Avatar embarks to travel the world to master the elements, they usually do not return to their home nation unless it’s an urgent matter.

“What for?”

“The Avatar has been badly injured. And it has been requested that he be treated here,” the Sage replied.

Sozin blinked. It took a few moments after the Fire Sages left for it to sink in.

Roku was injured. And was being brought here.

The excitement of being able to see his friend again slowly faded. Even though he was still happy, he did not want to see him again under these circumstances.   
________________________________________

He could barely remember what happened. The last thing he could make out was his glider spinning out of control and him plummeting towards the Earth below him before his world was plunged into darkness. 

He remembered waking for a few moments, realizing he couldn’t move any part of his body, and he was in extreme pain. Everything was so foggy and hazy for him. He remembers people talking urgently, but couldn’t make out what they were saying. Then, he was plunged back into darkness again before he could try to ask.  
________________________________________  
A few hours later, there was a loud crowd gathered outside, which gained Sozin’s attention.

He exited his room in the palace and headed out to see what was going on. Once there, he pushed through the crowd of people, which were standing on separate sides, leaving an open aisle in the middle that led to the palace.

He noticed a few unfamiliar people rushing toward the entrance, followed by the Fire Sages. Behind them, he noticed another tall figure holding a slightly shorter, yet recognizable figure in his arms. Sozin knew because he saw the crown he had given him. At the time, it seemed he was unconscious, because his arms and legs were dangling uselessly and he wasn’t moving.

“Roku?” He muttered.

Once they disappeared, he took off after them.  
________________________________________  
The next time he woke up, he was in some sort of room. He couldn’t make out where he was at first, but he realized that he was distinctly more aware than he was last time he lost consciousness.

But he didn’t fail to notice the Fire Sages standing nearby.

“What—“ He noticed how hoarse his voice was, he coughed, though pain shot through his throat and he made a tiny noise of pain.

One of the Sages took notice and stepped over. “It seems that you are finally awake.”

“What happened?” He didn’t feel like adding on the “to me” part, because that’d just be an unnecessary waste of energy. 

The man seemed hesitant to answer. 

“You were injured during your Airbending training...You have been brought back to the Fire Nation.”

Roku’s eyes shot open. The Fire Nation? He’d get to see his friend again!

With excitement, he went to sit up. But instead of moving, a sharp pain shot through his back and he yelled out in pain. His excitement was drained instantly upon realizing he hadn’t even moved a muscle.

“Wh—What..?”

“Unfortunately, your injury is..quite severe..” the Fire Sage said sadly.

“S-Severe?” Roku asked. “How severe?”

The Fire Sage sighed and then simply left the room, leaving Roku to his own thoughts.

Why couldn’t he move? His arms or legs or torso were not listening to him. Hell, he couldn’t even feel them. It’s like that feeling you get when your foot falls asleep and it goes numb. That’s what his body feels like. Except for his head and neck of course.

Roku rarely cries, but to think that he was supposed to be the Avatar, but he couldn’t even use his hands or feet..What use was he to the world?

He was just a cripple now, wasn’t he?

The door swung open a few seconds later. He didn’t even look to see who it was. He just stared at the opposite wall, a single tear making its way down his cheek as his eyes watered.

“Roku?”

He recognized the voice, but he felt too tired to even look.

The voice came closer. “Roku, are you okay? What happened?”

When Roku still refused to answer, Sozin walked over to the side he was facing. His expression shifted to one of surprise and sympathy when he saw the tear tracks down his friend’s cheeks.

“Roku, please say something,” Sozin pleaded.

“I—“ Roku started, then shook his head. “I’m sorry, I’m just-“

“Hey, it’s fine,” Sozin assured, pulling up a chair and sitting next to the bed. “Can you at least tell me what happened?”

Roku sighed and then instinctively tried to reach his hands to his head. Pain shot through his back again and he grunted. The reality of what happened to him slammed back down on him.

“Roku?” Sozin asked.

“I’m fine..I’m fine,” Roku lied. He could tell that Sozin knew he wasn’t telling the truth, but he didn’t push.

So Roku sighed and started to talk.

“I don’t remember much of what happened..” He muttered. “I just remember losing control of my glider and then falling..and that’s it.”

Sozin placed a hand on his shoulder, even though he couldn’t really feel it. “Hey, it’ll be alright..”

“No, it won’t..” Roku turned away, another tear slipping down his cheek.

“What do you mean?” Sozin asked.

“I can’t move my arms or legs..”

Sozin’s heart dropped. “What do you mean you can’t move your arms or your legs? Can you try?”

Despite knowing the pain that would follow, Roku attempted to lift his arm, but all that he managed was a small twitch before pain shot through his body. “Ouch..”

Sozin’s eyes were wide at this point. Roku was paralyzed? How was he supposed to bend? Or even be the Avatar?

“I can’t do this, Sozin..” Roku muttered miserably, voice hoarse. “How can I possibly be the Avatar like this? I’m supposed to help keep the world in balance. And everyone looks up to me and expects me to keep them safe..How can I do that when I’m incapable of moving?”

Sozin sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He knew that Roku had a valid point. He couldn’t bend without his hands or his feet. 

“You can’t give up, Roku,” Sozin said. “Not when the world needs you. And trust me when I say I KNOW you’ll bend again. And walk. You just have to keep trying, even if it gets hard. Which it probably will.”

Roku looked up at him. There was a small glimmer of hope in his eyes, but not enough.

“I’m here for you, ya know?” Sozin grinned, poking Roku’s ear. “Always will be. I’m pretty stubborn. As you probably have realized by now.”

He managed a small smile and reached back to rub his ear. “I know.”

Sozin grinned, then the door opened.

“Prince Sozin, I’m afraid it is time for you to leave,” a Fire Sage said.

“No. I want to stay with him. He’s my friend,” Sozin replied.

Since the Fire Sage knew he couldn’t argue, he just sighed and left. “One of our healers are going to come check on you, Roku.”

“Thanks,” Roku muttered. 

“No problem,” Sozin replied.

A few minutes later, a woman walked into the room. Her expression was soft, and looked very kind. And she was.

“Hello, Prince Sozin. Avatar Roku,” She greeted, bowing slightly. “My name is Lin.”

Sozin smiled and did the same.

She walked over to Roku and noticed his grim expression. “Do not worry. Paralysis is not always permanent.”

“But it can be,” Roku muttered.

“Don’t worry. In your case, we will ensure it is not. And once we get your arms and hands back into motion, you will be sent back to the Southern Air Temple to finish your recovery there, and then finish your training and move on to the next element.”

Roku and Sozin looked at each other. Neither looking happy. 

It took about a year before Roku was capable of fully moving his arms again. And he had to say goodbye to Sozin for the 2nd time.

“I’ll be back, don’t worry,” He grinned. 

“Hopefully on both of your feet,” Sozin laughed. 

Roku nodded. “And I’ll be able to show you what it’s like to bend all 4 elements.”

Sozin smiled. 

“I’ll be seeing you,” Roku said, and then he was gone.

He was back on his feet in no time, and better than anyone thought. It was like he never got injured at all.

But unfortunately, by the time he returned, he found that the Earth Kingdom had been taken by the Fire Nation.

“Sozin..” Roku growled.

The doors to the throne room blew open and he stormed inside. “I’ve seen the colony, Sozin! How dare you occupy Earth Kingdom territory.”

The Fire Lord glared at him for a few moments. 

“And how dare YOU; a citizen of the fire Nation, address your Fire Lord this way..”

Roku was surprised at how much Sozin had changed.

“Your loyalty is to our nation first. Anything less makes you a traitor..”

“Don’t do this, Sozin...Don’t challenge me. It will only end badly,” Roku said.

“I believe it would end badly for you. Saying as your injury would slow you down..” Sozin seethed.

Roku recoiled as if he had just been struck by a lightning blast. That hit deep.

“I’ve recovered from my injuries,” He said. “In case that wasn’t clear. I came in here on my own two feet.”

“Yes, but I doubt you’ll last in combat..” Sozin sent a wall of fire toward him, but he dodged out of the way. He sent a gust of wind toward Sozin, which knocked him into the wall. 

Roku’s eyes glowed as he approached him. 

Sozin looked up, gasping and drawing back in surprise.

“Fire Lord Sozin..” He said, his voice mixed in with the many avatars before him. “You will pay the price for your crimes. You have proven to be unfit to rule as Fire Lord, and will be extinguished.”

Sozin’s eyes went wide.

“Please..” He begged. 

Roku growled. “Begging for mercy? How convenient..” The glow settled, and he stared down at his former friend.

“How could you, Sozin? I was looking forward to my return, to hopefully reunite with my old friend. But look what has become of you,” He shook his head. “Such a shame. You were always there for me when we were young. You decided to ruin an era of peace by starting a war..”

Sozin glanced downward. And shame crossed his features.

“Perhaps you should have allowed me to give up. Then, I wouldn’t be standing here at this moment. Your plan of the future will not work. We were already enjoying the longest time of peace,” He said.

“Roku,” Sozin said. “I’m—“

“No, Sozin,” Roku said. “You’re going too far. I never imagined you could be capable of such cruelty. But perhaps I was wrong.”

Sozin looked up at him, gaze pleasing. “Roku, I’m sorry..but allow me an explanation..”

Roku glared down at him, eyes narrowed. But even being the Fire Lord, Sozin felt small under that gaze.

He’s made so many mistakes.

“We’ve both changed..Me more than others..” He swallowed. “Being the Fire Lord..all the stress that you’re put under to take care of your nation and your people..it’s changed me. I’m not the same person I was..” 

Roku’s gaze settled and he sat down in front of the Fire Lord.

“Neither of us has had it easy,” Roku agreed. “Being the Avatar puts a lot of pressure on you too. It’s like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. You have an important responsibility. Everyone expects you to keep them safe and if you fail, everyone could judge you for that. And you’d feel like you failed everyone. Like you’ve failed your nation..and yourself,” Roku sighed. “But now it’s like I’ve failed you, too. I should have been here to help.”

“You know there’s nothing you could have possibly done, Roku. Your injury set you back, and it took you longer to finish your training because of your time recovering. You haven’t failed anyone. If anyone is to blame for how the world is now, it’s me. I’ve failed you. I haven’t been a very good friend, and I apologize for that.”

“I know that being Avatar requires you to be loyal to everyone. And that your nation may not always come first..I should have realized that sooner.”

Roku gave a small smile. “You’ve been a great friend. It’s just not easy, I guess..becoming Fire Lord.”

“Yeah, you bet it wasn’t..” Sozin sighed. “But..I truly am sorry..”

“Me too,” Roku got to his feet and wrapped his arms around his friend.


	6. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sozin actually saves Roku at the volcano.

He thought that he was actually getting somewhere. Desperately, Roku was attempting to push the lava back down. Though, he deep within him he knew that the island was already lost.

But when it looked like he actually might succeed in saving some of the island, a second volcano erupted. And he knew for sure, that there was nothing he could do to stop it anymore. Until a familiar voice spoke from behind him.

"Need a hand, old friend?"

Roku spun around, both shocked and relieved. "Sozin?!"

The Fire Lord was on his dragon, looking down at his friend. "There's not a moment to lose."

They both started to work together, trying to push the lava away. Roku pushed it back into the volcano, while Sozin was drying it up. They could both still feel the weak trembles of the island below them and knew that most of the island had already been destroyed. Including Roku's home.

Lightning struck from the dark plumes of smoke still rising above them, and the ground beneath Sozin became weak and collapsed beneath his weight. But Roku quickly used his earthbending to create a platform right underneath the Fire Lord's feet.

Sozin blinked, confused for a moment before he looked back toward Roku.

Knowing that there was nothing else to be done, both hopped down from the volcano and started sprinting toward safety. 

"Don't breathe the toxic gas!" Roku warned. 

They were both side by side, though Sozin quickly got a few feet ahead of him. Unfortunately, Roku got caught in the gas, breathing some of it in and coughing harshly and gasping as a result.

His hands began to tremble before he fell to his knees, then all fours.

Sozin felt his stomach drop, though still had conflicting thoughts inside him on whether he should leave him to die so he could continue his plans without interruption, or actually save his best friend.

He stood there for a moment as Roku weakly stretched his hand out. "Please..."

Sozin had never heard Roku beg. And knowing that hurt him. This was wrong.

He shouldn't just leave him to die. Because deep inside, he knew he'd regret it later.

"Without you...all my plans are suddenly possible.."

Roku's eyes shot open. Sozin had turned on him once more.

Sozin felt horribly conflicted. He clenched his hands into fists as he stared at the man below him. But came to a decision.

"But you're more important," The Fire Lord reached his hand down and grabbed Roku's, pulling him to his feet and slinging an arm around his shoulder to support him.

Roku gasped, then coughed. "T-Thank-" His knees gave way, but Sozin was strong enough to keep him up long enough for him to regain his footing as he called his dragon to them.

"Hurry, we do not have much time," Sozin helped Roku onto the back of his dragon and then got on himself before they flew off back toward the Fire Nation palace.

Sozin could tell that the toxic plumes were taking a serious toll on his friend. Roku wasn't talking and all Sozin could hear was his ragged breathing and coughing.

"Hang in there.." He said. "We're almost there."

They landed. And knowing that his friend's time was getting short, Sozin quickly helped Roku off of his dragon and helped him toward the infirmary.

Sozin felt bad enough that he rarely left his side. But over the course of a few days, Roku started to improve. 

"Glad to see you're awake," Sozin said when he entered the following day to see Roku turn to look at him. 

"I'm surprised you actually saved me.." Roku replied.

Sozin sighed, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "I...I apologize..for everything that I've done to you. I knew I would have regretted it later if I had left you to die."

"It's alright.." Roku replied, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "I still have quite a few years left in me."

"You'll outlive me," Sozin said with a small chuckle.

Roku sighed and frowned. "Unfortunately, I probably will."

And Roku was there when Sozin passed from natural causes. Though, he hadn't expected it until a few hours before.

They were walking around the palace, looking at the large expanses of the nation before them. Sozin hadn't expanded it, thankfully. Because he had finally come to realize that it wasn't worth starting a war over. The world was still at peace, and they all liked it that way.

But Sozin had slowed down, his breaths becoming heavier and heavier until he collapsed to his knees. Roku had caught him, though immediately became concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine.." Sozin gasped, eyes squeezing shut as his hand went to his chest.

Roku didn't believe him. And a few hours later, he was at his bedside, knowing full well that Sozin was about to pass.

"You know..you've been a better friend than I could have been.." Sozin muttered. 

Roku frowned sadly. "Don't underestimate yourself. You did cheer me up before I had to leave for those 12 years to train."

"I should have never thought that using you to help conquer the world during a time of peace would work out.." Sozin said. "I'm sorry.."

Roku chuckled. "Since I'm not dead, I forgive you."

Sozin managed a small smile too. Before he broke out into a violent coughing fit.

"I'm pretty lucky to have been friends with an Avatar.." Sozin rasped. It was becoming clear that it was becoming harder and harder for him to breathe. 

Roku laughed. "And I'm pretty lucky to have been friends with a Fire Lord."

Sozin smiled, then reached over toward Roku to pull him into a hug, which he accepted.

He was buried the following day. But it was a lot of years later before Roku passed.


	7. I’m sorry

It was the day before both his and Sozin’s birthday. Both him and Sozin were out sparring again.

Roku stepped back, dodging a blast that nearly hit his foot. He used his hand to throw another blast upward while he shot more fire toward Sozin. 

He moved his arm in a wave-like motion, carrying the fire until it slid off of his arms harmlessly.

But of course, Roku was tripped by a tree root. 

Sozin bounces over and held him up for a few moments before letting him drop. “Looks like I’ve won again, Roku.”

Roku laughed. “No way. The tree root did all the work.”

Sozin offered his hand, which Roku took. Sozin yanked him upright. “Nice work, though.”

“You too, Sozin,” Roku replied. They headed off, walking toward the exit of the courtyard. They both paused, and Roku laid eyes on the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen. 

He blushed, of course. It earned him a nudge from his friend.

“Say something to her,” Sozin whispered.

So he went and tried to, but it appeared that she didn’t see him. He groaned and fell backward, so Sozin plopped himself onto the ground and starting pulling out grass to sprinkle over Roku’s face.

“I’m sure it’ll get easier, pal,” Sozin said with a chuckle.

“She didn’t even see me!” Roku lifted his arms in exaggeration but soon let them drop.

“Nah, I’m sure she at least glanced at you,” Sozin said. “Here,” He lent him a hand and pulled him up when Roku accepted.

Roku was sitting on his bed a few hours later. The sun had set, and he was exhausted. Plus, him and Sozin had their birthday party tomorrow night.

He was excited, but also nervous. Everyone would be there. Including the girl that he had a heavy crush on.

He laid down, yawning as he pushed most of his thoughts away. And he slipped into a peaceful sleep.

But he woke up violently.

He has jolted upright, gasping, but someone’s hand shoved him back down abruptly. And he had something over his mouth. He couldn’t talk.

Both his hands and feet were tied up, likely so he couldn’t bend. 

And he felt when someone slung him over their shoulder. He made out the figure of someone else being tied, before he lost consciousness.

He woke up in an unfamiliar building. It was empty, aside from the chair he was sitting in. He was still tied up, though his mouth was uncovered.

Roku was confused and also scared. Where was Sozin? Where was HE? And what happened?

“Hello?” He called out into the dimly-lit room. There was no response.

He waited for a few moments. And then the door swung open, revealing an unrecognizable and hooded figure.

“Who are you?” Roku asked nervously as the figure approached. “Where’s my friend?”

“He’ll be joining you shortly,” the man said. “But first, I must have something done.”

Roku struggled, trying to push himself backward. But it was hard. He couldn’t move his hands or legs thanks to the tight chains around them. They’d definitely leave a mark after they were taken off.

The man came closer, and suddenly, Roku’s head exploded with pain.

He screamed.

After a few moments, it settled, though it still left behind a throbbing sensation.

“What...” He gasped. “What did you do?”

The figure chuckled. “Now you can’t bend.”

Roku’s eyes shot open. How could someone do that? How could someone just cut off your bending?

His hands and feet were untied, and he was shoved to the floor. And shortly after, he felt something sharp come into contact with his back.

His back arched painfully and he let out another yell, before he suddenly seemed to lose complete strength in his body and fell to his stomach.

Roku heard footsteps retreating, then the slam of a door.

He couldn’t move.

“H-Help..” He coughed.

The door swung open again. He heard the sound of another body hitting the floor, then receding footsteps and a door slam.

He couldn’t look up.

“Roku!”

He felt someone lift him from the ground and found himself looking up at Sozin. He opened his mouth to speak but the only thing that came out was a weak groan.

“What did he do to you?” Sozin asked, voice a mix of worry and anger. 

“Soz—“ Roku swallowed, gasping. “Sozin..”

“Yeah, it’s me,” He replied. “I’m gonna get you out of here.”

“What was that?”

The door swung open and Sozin turned. “Stay away!”

But he only came closer, and suddenly Roku’s body was jerked from Sozin’s grip.

“NO! Give him back!” 

The man laughed and Roku screamed out in pain. Tears were slipping down his face.

“Hey!” Sozin tried to firebend, but nothing happened. He was confused.

“What? Th-This isn’t right..What did you do?!” 

“Blocked your bending,” the man grinned.

Sozin felt his heart stop when he saw Roku’s struggles stop. He didn’t even himself when he was dropped to the ground.

There was blood rolling down his back. 

The man grinned and then left.

“Roku..!” Sozin asked, pulling his friend into his lap. His eyes were wide and his hands were trembling. 

“R-Roku, come on..” He shook him, but the boy still didn’t wake.

Sozin swallowed hard. He wasn’t one to cry, but seeing his best friend unmoving and almost lifeless, it would scar him for a while.

He pulled Roku closer and sobbed.

It was hard to lose your best friend. Especially when they’re in your arms.

Of course, Roku wasn’t dead yet. But he was going to be. He was struggling to hold onto life.

Would anyone even find them?

Would they be left here to die? Alone?

Finally, Roku’s eyes slowly slid open. A small gasp escaped his lungs, followed by a pained groan. 

Sozin lifted his head. “Roku?”

“Sozin..” Roku gasped. “I-I can’t..move..” 

“You’re gonna be okay, I promise,” Sozin tightened his grip.

Roku’s chest heaved as he coughed violently.

And then the wall came down.

Sozin looked up, tears staining is face. Fire Sages and other Fire Nation guards came rushing in.

“Prince Sozin,” the lead Fire Sage said. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Sozin replied.

“Come with me.”

“No!” Sozin shouted. “I’m not leaving him, he’s my friend,” He looked down at Roku, who had fallen unconscious again.

Sozin lifted Roku into his arms and carried him as best he could. Eventually, he handed him off to one of the Fire Sages because he was getting too difficult to carry. He was taller than him after all.

He ended up in a coma for months.

Sozin was at his bedside, looking down in shame.

“I should have been able to do more,” He said. “I’m the Fire Nation prince after all..” 

He wiped his hand across his face. “I’m sorry..”

A sudden voice startled him out of his thoughts.

“Don’t be.”

He looked over at Roku, who he saw was awake and looking at him.

A smile crosses his face and he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around his friend.

“Roku!”

“Hey..” Roku gave one of his side grins.

“How are you feeling?” Sozin asked.

“Better. A lot, actually..” He sat up, rubbing his head.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Sozin said, relieved.

And he was, he truly was.


	8. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roku loses control in the Avatar State.

Roku stood with Sozin. They were both overlooking the palace grounds, and the party before it.

Seeing sense, Sozin had backed down from his plan to conquer all 4 nations. And now they stood in silence. Although Roku’s mind was being overwhelmed.

He had come awfully close to losing his best friend. They’ve known each other since they were children. And losing him would have hurt.

He lowered his head, sighing deeply. Sozin hesitated for a moment, but looked over at him.

Roku knew that he was looking, and could easily predict what he would ask. So he opened his mouth to answer before. 

“You made me come awful close to severing ties with you,” He said. “I’d prefer if we didn’t have to fight each other.”

“Me too,” Sozin replied, looking down at the crowd of people below them. “Being the Fire Lord, I have to do what is best for our nation...but I admit, I do tend to get carried away with my ambitions.”

Roku smiled and looked downward once again. “Being the Avatar definitely hasn’t been easy either.”

“You do have a big responsibility,” Sozin said with a chuckle. “Much more than I have.”

Roku turned toward the ocean, which wasn’t too far from the palace. 

And he froze.

A large, towering wave was moving toward them.

“Sozin!” He grabbed his friend’s shoulders, causing him to turn around.

The Fire Lord froze. “What the—“

Roku narrowed his eyes. “Get everyone out of the palace. I’ll handle this.”

Sozin seemed hesitant to abandon his friend, but nodded and rushed to usher everyone out.

Roku lifted himself into the air with his air bending, facing the massive wave that approached them.

Everyone outside the place watched, including Sozin. 

Roku took a steadying breath through his nose, then out of his mouth. 

He pressed his hands forward. The wave began to be pushed back out to sea. After a few moments, the wave was gone. Roku relaxed and lowered himself back into the palace.

Sozin met him there a few minutes later. Everyone had been settled back in.

“That was amazing, Roku,” He said. 

The Avatar gave a small smile and nodded respectfully. “Thank you.”

________________________________________

Roku was startled awake by a nightmare that night. His breathing was heavy and fast.

He rubbed his hand over his face and got to his feet. He walked to the window, opening it to receive fresh air.

A few minutes later he managed to fall back asleep. But the following morning he noticed that 3 people seemed to be trailing him. He got a bit weirded out, but pushed it aside.

He entered the throne room to pay a visit to Sozin. They talked for a few moments before his hands and feet were suddenly bound by rocks.

What were Earthbenders doing in Fire Nation territory?

Roku went to move, but his limbs were also trapped.

“What is going on?” Sozin demanded.

Two figures stepped out from the shadows. One approached Roku, who smiled.

“You think you can keep me here? Rocks are nothing.”

Sozin saw Roku’s eyes light up for the first time. The rocks binding both his and Roku’s feet vanishing.

Roku caught a rock in his hand that one of the figures attempted to throw at him. His eyes continued to glow.

He sent a gust of wind at them, which smashed them against the wall painfully. He used the same earthbending technique to trap them on the ground.

His eyes slowly started to fade back to normal, but he was suddenly sent back into the Avatar State. This time, he was unable to control what he did.

Roku approached the two men. He drew water out from a nearby fountain and turned it into a long, sharp ice shard that could easily cut through flesh.

He aimed it at the two men.

Sozin grabbed his arm. “Roku, what are you doing?”

Roku’s head snapped in the Fire Lord’s direction. It startled him, and sent him stumbling backwards in surprise.

And then Roku turned on Sozin. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Sozin asked, dodging one of the fire blasts that Roku sent his way.

But instead of answering, Roku airbended up into the air, his eyes still glowing brightly.

A large wave of fire appeared above his head. 

“Roku, wait!” Sozin yelled.

Roku slammed the fire into the ground. Everything was engulfed in a bright, white light.

When Roku finally came to, he was back to his normal-state. But the throne room was destroyed.

Pieces of the ceiling and other debris had come down. The throne wasn’t even visible anymore.

He did this..

He quickly realized that Sozin wasn’t there.

“Sozin?” He shouted. “Sozin!”

He started using air bending to lift the debris away. 

The next piece he lifted made his heart stop.

Sozin was sprawled on the ground. Roku could make out the blood on the back of his head and his arm. Parts of his clothing were burnt.

“Sozin!” He rushed forward and turned the Fire Lord onto his back. 

Sozin groaned in pain before his eyes slowly slid open.

Roku let out a visible sigh of relief. 

“Roku..?” Sozin sat up, coughing. But he winced and nearly fell back down if it wasn’t for Roku placing a supportive hand on his back.

They both looked around at the damage. Roku visibly winced and recoiled, lowering his head.

“Are you alright?” Sozin asked in concern.

Roku rubbed his hand over his face. He still didn’t look up.

“I’m sorry..”

Sozin blinked, then looked around at the destroyed room and knew what he meant.

“It’s fixable.”

Roku sighed. “Killing you wouldn’t be fixable.”

Sozin looked at him. “Relax. You didn’t kill me. None of this is your fault anyway.” 

He made to get up to his feet, but yelled out in pain and fell to his knees, eyes pinched shut as Roku grabbed onto him to prevent him from face planting.

“I didn’t mean to do all this..” Roku muttered. 

Sozin gave him a sad look. “I know.”

Roku placed his hand on the back of his friend’s head and then pulled away. It was covered with blood.

His heart dropped.

He turned toward Sozin and opened his mouth to speak, but he felt something make contact with his back and then he was sent flying.

Sozin fell backwards. His eyes were cloudy and he was sipping in and out of consciousness.

Roku got to his feet and spun around. Apparently, he hasn’t injured any of the men that had attacked him. But he had injured his friend.

He shoved his hands forward and the men were sent flying. He took this time to rush over to Sozin.

“Sozin!”

The Fire Lord didn’t respond immediately. But eventually, his eyes fluttered back open and he let out a weak breath. 

“Ro—Roku..”

He winced heavily, then coughed.

“I’m so sorry..” Roku muttered. “This is all my fault..”

Sozin reached a hand out toward Roku and managed to grab his wrist.

“..’s not your fault..” 

“Then why do I feel so bad?” Roku asked, desperate.

Sozin smiled weakly. “Because that’s just how you are.”

Roku chuckled slightly. “Okay..I guess.”

Sozin grunted in pain, but quickly noticed Roku’s look afterward.

“I’m fine..”

Roku shook his head. “Bleeding from the back of your head is not fine.”

Sozin blinked. 

“I’ll be fine?”

Roku hesitated and looked down. Sozin sighed.

“Roku, I will be fine.”

Roku didn’t answer. He just lifted Sozin into his arms and took him it the infirmary. He casually pushed the advancing men back with an air gust as he went by.

Roku disappeared for about 2 years after that. Long enough for Sozin to fully recover and then begin the plan he had begun to think about.

The door to the throne room opened. 2 Fire Nation soldiers dragging a chained up Roku entered. 

“We’ve found someone, Fire Lord Sozin.”

Sozin nodded and motioned for them to bring the captive closer.

A scarred and injured Roku was thrown to the ground not far from the throne. The soldiers took off the chains, knowing that Roku wouldn’t bend anyway. 

The Avatar pushed himself to his knees with shaking hands. He refused to look up.

Sozin’s eyes shot open. “Roku?”

Roku looked up. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked nothing like an Avatar should be. 

Sozin stood up from his throne and told the soldiers to leave. He walked down to his friend.

“Where were you?” Sozin asked. “You disappeared!”

Roku pushed himself to his feet, though struggled.

“I saw what you did..” 

Sozin flinched. He definitely wasn’t expecting that.

Roku shook his head and Sozin noticed the bloodied cut across his forehead and the multiple other wounds spread across his body.

“How could you?” Roku muttered, before his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground. 

“Roku?” Sozin asked, shaking him. “Roku!”

Though, the Avatar didn’t stir, and Sozin noticed how unsteady and weak his breathing was. And it was getting worse.

Sozin’s eyes widened. He knew that at this rate, the time he got him anywhere he’d be dead.

“Don’t do this..” He pleaded. 

But that didn’t do anything, either.

Finally, Roku’s eyes slid open. 

“S..Sozin?”

“Yeah,” the Fire Lord replied. “I’m here.”

Roku grunted in pain as he attempted to sit up. Sozin had to help him.

“What happened to you?” Sozin asked.

Roku frowned. “I can’t remember..”

His eyes flashed white, and the memory of seeing the Earth Kingdom taken by the Fire Nation resurfaced,

Roku forgot about the pain and forced himself to his feet.

“You have some explaining to do.”

Sozin raised a brow. “What do you mean?”

Roku’s eyes glowed. “You know what you mean. The 4 nations are supposed to be just that. Four. But you took the Earth Kingdom.”

Sozin sighed. He figured that Roku wouldn’t understand.

“Roku, it’s time we share our prosperity with the rest of the world.”

“No,” Roku growled. “The four nations are supposed to stay four nations. You’ll destroy the peace and balance of the world. The exact thing that I’m supposed to try to keep.”

Roku turned, and it seemed as though he had no wounds at all. 

And then he was gone.


	9. Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roku dies after the volcano.

Sozin was sleeping peacefully. Well, at least somewhat. He couldn’t stop thinking about how he had ruined a friendship.

A friendship between him and his life-long friend. Even a bit more than that. Roku was like the brother he never had. In everything but blood.

But now their friendship was broken. He ruined it all, because of his stupid plan to conquer the other nations.

But maybe it was Roku who didn’t see sense. If there was only one nation, there wouldn’t be any senseless violence or war.

But his thoughts were interrupted when a faint, but noticeable explosion woke him up.

Confused, Sozin quickly slipped out of his bed and onto the balcony that overlooked the ocean, and Roku’s island; which was 100 miles away.

Sozin didn’t fail to notice the large, black plume of smoke rising up from the island. And resting his hand on the barrier, he could even feel it trembling.

He had never seen anything like this. It triggered conflictive emotions. He wanted badly to help Roku, but after what had happened 25 years before, he didn’t think he wanted to.

But he couldn’t just sit by and watch Roku’s island be buried under ash and volcanic rock.

So he called his dragon over to him and started flying the 100 miles to the island as quickly as he could go.

By the time he arrived, the second volcano on the island erupted. Roku was stood on top of the largest, looking defeated.

“Need a hand, old friend?” He asked.

Roku spun around. “Sozin?!”

“There’s not a moment to waste.”

The Fire Lord hopped off of his dragon and onto the smaller volcano along with Roku, who was pushing the lava down into the volcano while Sozin continued to redirect the heat of the lava to dry it up. 

The ground beneath his feet suddenly gave way. Roku spotted this and quickly extended a large rock out from the side of the volcano. Sozin glanced over at him before they hopped down and made a run toward the edge of the island.

“Don’t breathe the toxic gas!” Roku warned, sending gusts of wind at the geysers to stop them.

Sozin coughed, covering his mouth with his arm as he ran. He got ahead of Roku and stopped when he heard him wheezing and coughing.

Unfortunately, Roku had gotten caught in one of the geysers, and had breathed in the toxic chemicals.

“It’s...too much!” Roku struggles, but couldn’t stay on his feet. He gasped, before he fell to his knees, then all fours. 

He looked up at Sozin, expression weak and desperate as he reached out a trembling hand.

“Please...”

Sozin looked down at him. His heart clenched at seeing his friend in such a state, but without him, he could finally move on with his plans.

But was it really worth it? Conquering the world over saving his friend? His brother?

His younger, childhood part of him that was more reasonable was screaming at him to save him. That Roku was his best friend and he couldn’t just leave him to die. And some of him agreed.

And that part of him won. He knelt down and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. Unfortunately, Roku was unable to stay upright for long. His legs gave way and Sozin had to catch him.

As he called for his dragon, he lifted Roku; who was beginning to lose consciousness, into his arms. It wasn’t easy, since Roku was still slightly taller than him. 

He hopped onto his dragon with Roku and they flew back toward the palace. 

Roku was still coughing and gasping harshly. His head had drifted to the side, eyes starting to slide closed.

“Stay awake, Roku,” Sozin pleaded. “We’ll be there soon.”

‘ I didn’t do this for nothing.. ‘ He thought to himself.

It was clear that Roku was struggling. It was only getting harder and harder for him to breathe. And it was now that Sozin began to regret everything he’s done.

Roku coughed again, his shaking hand reaching out and gripping Sozin’s wrist.

“Sozin..” He gasped.

Roku’s grip slowly loosened afterward. And then he was unconscious.

Sozin looked down. “Come on, Roku..”

Once they landed at the palace, Sozin lifted Roku into his arms and carried him to the palace infirmary. He was out for 2 days before he woke up. And Sozin was there when he did.

Roku groaned in pain. He wasn’t able to lift his head, so he slowly turned it and saw Sozin sitting in a chair at his bedside. He coughed, gaining his attention.

“Glad to see you’re finally awake,” The Fire Lord said.

Roku could only managed a small smile. As soon as he opened his mouth to talk, he gasped and started coughing harshly.

“Hey, hey..” Sozin rested a hand on his back. “Take it easy.”

Roku sat up, wincing as his hand went to his chest. He coughed again.

Sozin frowned. 

Roku looked back over at Sozin. His face was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. “Are you...okay?”

“I’m fine,” Sozin replied, relieved to hear him talk again. “You’re in much worse shape than I am.”

Roku turned his head away, frowning. Everything seemed to blur, and he barely heard or noticed Sozin calling his name or shaking him.

His chest started to heave with difficulty. And Roku suddenly realized he couldn’t get enough air. 

“Soz...” He gasped, turning his head back toward his friend. “Sozin..” He was out of breath, reaching his arm out toward him as his eyes started to droop.

Sozin’s eyes were wide as he grabbed Roku’s arm. But he quickly noticed how shallow his breathing was.

“I’ll be right back...” Sozin got up and went to get help. A few hours later he was back at his friend’s side. Roku was unconscious now, though. And it seemed that his condition was only worsening.

Sozin sat, staring at the ground and wringing his hands together. He couldn’t lose Roku because of his own foolishness..

But it seemed he was going to anyway.

He sighed. “I’m so sorry..I made so many mistakes.”

Roku remained unconscious. He was still having breathing difficulties, and there was nothing else that could be done. It was either he got better, or he continued to deteriorate until he died. 

Sozin hoped it was the first one. But Roku already seemed to be teetering on the edge of life and death.

He had just gotten his best friend back. And now he was going to lose him.

“Sozin..”

It was so quite and weak that the Fire Lord barely heard it. But when he looked back up, he saw Roku’s eyes were slightly open, though he wasn’t facing him. But he still seemed to know he was there.

So Sozin moved closer. Roku turned his head to look at him.

“I-I...I don’t have much..time left..” He muttered.

Sozin felt his heart sink and then denial take over.

“No. No, you’ll be okay,” He said assuringly, though deep inside he knew what was going to happen.

Roku gave a weak smile, then erupted into another fit of coughs. Then, he frowned. 

“I’m sorry..”

“Don’t be..” Sozin said. “It’s fine..”

Roku chuckled weakly as his gaze drifted down to the floor.

It was a few minutes before Roku started to worsen. He was gasping for air, and reached over and clutched Sozin’s wrist.

“Don’t leave..” Sozin pleaded. “I only just got you back..”

Roku coughed, a weak smile forming on his face as he looked up. “Everything will be fine..“

“I’m sorry for everything I’ve done to you..” Sozin muttered. “I wasn’t thinking and being the Fire Lord just made me greedy..”

“I forgive you,” Roku replied.

Sozin smiled, too. “I wish we could go back to when we were kids..”

Roku sighed. “Me too..”

And then his grip started to loosen from Sozin’s wrist, his eyes rolling toward the back of his head.

“Roku, please—“

But he was already gone.

Sozin lowered his head, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, he cried.


	10. Avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roku runs off after learning that he was the Avatar. Sozin follows.

Sozin and Roku grinned at each other. They were just preparing to step out into the large party. It was their birthday today, and both were excited.

“Happy birthday,” Sozin grinned at Roku, who looked back over at him. “Happy birthday to you, too.”

They both shared a laugh as they walked out onto the stairs. Cheers erupted from around them and Roku scanned the crowd for the girl he was so heavily crushing on.

He spotted her with a few of her friends in the crowd. She blushed, and so did he. But he wasn’t paying attention when he tripped over a step.

He gasped, before feeling a tight grip on his arm. Then, he was pulled back up.

Sozin put a hand on his back, laughing, while Roku rubbed his head sheepishly.

Both of them looked up in surprise when they noticed the Fire Sages enter. Sozin took on a look of worry as he made his way down the steps.

“Did something happen to my father?” He asked.

“No, Prince Sozin,” the lead Fire Sage said. “We are not here for you. We are here to announce the identity of the next Avatar.”

Roku and Sozin stood still in shock. 

Then, the Sages bowed. “It’s our honor to serve you, Avatar Roku.”

And then Roku felt his whole world stop. And for a moment he felt like he was going to puke.

Him? The Avatar?

Even Sozin turned to stare at him in shock, before bowing himself. Along with the large crowd of people attending the party.

Roku shook his head and ran. He had no idea where he was going, but he just ran through the palace halls until eventually he made his way to the top into open air and away from the people. He stood at the balcony that overlooked much of the land.

He felt nauseous as he sat against the barrier, knees pulled up to his chest.

Unfortunately, he knew what being the Avatar meant. He’d have to leave the Fire Nation and travel the world to master the other elements. He’d have to leave Sozin, his brother in all but blood.

That made him feel even worse. 

“Roku?”

He looked up at the voice and saw Sozin approaching him, expression rid of the shock he previously felt and replaced with concern as he sat next to him.

“Are you okay?”

Roku wanted to tell him that he wasn’t okay. That he didn’t want to leave him or their home. Because that’s what he’d have to do. Everything was going to be so different now. 

“I can’t believe this is happening..I mean, why me?” He asked, desperate for an answer.

Sozin shrugged. “Dunno. But you’re the Avatar for a reason. I don’t know exactly why, but..” He chuckled. “Who knows why anymore?”

Roku managed to let a small smile slip past his features, before he sighed. “But I’m going to have to leave; travel the world to master the other elements..I don’t want to leave our home..or you.”

Sozin nudged him reassuringly. “Hey, I’ll still be here when you get back.”

“Yeah, but who knows how long I’ll be gone,” Roku muttered. “Training takes a very long time. It’ll be years before we see each other again..”

Sozin frowned and glanced downward. When Roku put it that way, it seemed a lot harder for him to leave. He wasn’t wrong, by the time Roku returned, he’d be the Fire Lord. As his father currently wasn’t doing so well. 

But he looked up and smiled anyway. “It’ll be cool, though. To bend all 4 elements. I mean, no one else can do that! You’ll have to show me when you get back.”

Roku smiled. “I definitely will..” He frowned again soon after. “Everything is going to be different now.

“Yeah,” Sozin agreed. “Change is hard. But I’m sure you’ll make plenty of other friends along the way. At least you won’t be lonely.”

Roku smiled. “I guess you’re right..”

_________________________________________

Eventually, the day came for Roku to leave. He was told that he didn’t need to pack, so he just sat there on his bed, staring at the ground.

Sozin came into the room a few moments later, leaning against the door frame. “Hey, why aren’t you packed yet, all-powerful Avatar?”

“I started packing, but then the Fire Sages told me I wouldn’t need any worldly possessions anymore..” Roku replied quietly.

“Oh,” Sozin muttered.

He frowned when Roku didn’t look up, so he walked over and sat beside him.

“I don’t want things to change,” Roku said sadly. “I’m so used to things here..”

“I am too,” Sozin said. “It’ll be different for me, too..Once you leave. It’ll be hard to get used to not having you around. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it.”

Roku looked up and smiled sadly. “I won’t get used to not having you around either..” He sighed after a moment and looked back down. “But being the Avatar puts so much weight on your shoulders. I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle it.”

Sozin grinned. “I don’t think you’d be the Avatar if you couldn’t handle it.”

“I guess you’re right,” Roku agreed without looking up.

After a few moments of silence, Sozin reached up and took off his headpiece. He gently set it in his palm and reached it out toward Roku. “Here, I hope you’re at least allowed to have this.”

Roku looked at it in surprise. “But this is a royal artifact! It’s supposed to be worn by the crown prince.”

“I want you to have it,” Sozin insisted.

Roku stared at it for a moment before taking it into his hands and putting it on. He smiled.

They both stood up and bowed to each other respectfully before Sozin pulled his friend in for an embrace.

“I’ll miss you,” He said sadly. “Don’t have too much fun without me.”

Roku tightened his grip, feeling a few tears stinging his eyes. “Heh, I’m sure I won’t. And same goes to you.”

They pulled back and Sozin looked his friend in the face and grinned. “I’m proud of you. You’re all grown up.”

Roku smacked him playfully in the arm. “Stop it.”

They both shared a laugh before a Fire Sage entered the room. “Avatar Roku, it is time for your departure.”

“Okay,” He turned back to Sozin, seemingly hesitant to leave.

“Go,” Sozin insisted. “We’ll be fine here. Go do your Avatar stuff.”

Roku smiled sadly. “Okay..” 

He pulled Sozin in for another short embrace before he left. 

_________________________________________

Airbending was pretty fun to learn. He made friends with another boy named Gyatso.

He was really fun to hang out with.

They did a lot of things together, and for once, Roku didn’t feel lonely. Sozin had been right about the whole friends thing.

He remembered when they crashed after Gyatso fell off his glider after trying to air surf. 

Fun times.

Waterbending was probably the hardest for him. But in time, he mastered it as well.

He had a great teacher. 

Earthbending was the last element he had to master. It was pretty fun to learn. It wasn’t as hard as waterbending.

His teacher, Sud, was pretty cool. He ended up being a lifelong friend.

And by the time he had mastered all the elements, it had been 12 years.

A long time, but the results were pretty worth it.

He felt very relieved when he finally started his journey home. The 12 years had been long and rough, but it was finally over.

He was a fully realized Avatar.

Maybe Sozin had been right about this whole thing. He’d have to thank him.

Though, he had been the Fire Lord for a few years now. So, he’s probably changed. 

He felt extreme nervousness and anxiety as he stood outside of the large doors leading to the throne room, where he’d reunite with his old friend. He doubted that Sozin knew he’d be returning, so it’d be a surprise.

But now that he was Fire Lord, Roku wasn’t so sure how he’d react to his return.

Eventually, the doors swung open and he walked inside, spotting the familiar, though older, figure upon the throne.

“Sozin! Or should I say, Fire Lord?”

“Customarily, my subjects bow before greeting me,” Sozin replied.

Roku froze. He felt his stomach drop and watched as Sozin stood up and walked down until he was standing in front of him.

He smiled and opened his arms. “But you’re the exception..”

Roku smiled as well, shoulders slumping in relief as he accepted the embrace, holding his friend tightly. 

They stayed like that for a while. Roku could tell that Sozin was relieved to see him in one piece.

“I like your beard,” Sozin chuckled as he pulled back.

“I could say the same for you,” Roku replied with a grin.

“You were right about it being quite some time before we saw each other again,” Sozin said. “It’s been a long 12 years..”

Roku nodded. “Yes, it has. The training was exhausting, but I managed to make a few friends.”

“See?” Sozin nudged him. “I told you that you’d make some friends. Have a little more faith.”

Roku laughed. “Okay, okay. Maybe you were right.”

Sozin smiled.

“Hey, you should tell me about some of your friends. At least one,” Sozin suggested.

“Alright,” Roku agreed. “While I was learning airbending, I managed to become good friends with someone else who was learning along with me. His name was Gyatso,” He smiled after the memory. “We had some fun. Pranked the monks, crashed a glider..”

“You crashed a glider?” Sozin asked, laughing. “How?”

“Well, Gyatso was showing off a new glider trick that he had learned. Air surfing. Unfortunately, he didn’t stay on very long. He fell off and I swooped under to catch him, but lost control and went crashing to the ground, sending some others flying,” He grinned. “Good times.”

“Sounds to me like you had a lot of fun,” Sozin chuckled.

“Oh, I did,” Roku said. 

Sozin smiled. “I’m glad.” He frowned suddenly. “It’s been rough, growing up without my best friend. Especially after my father passed.”

Roku frowned. “Oh..I’m sorry..”

“It’s fine, though,” Sozin reassured.

“It’s been hard growing up without my best friend, too,” Roku sighed. “Harder than I would have liked.”

Sozin pulled him in for another embrace. “I’m glad you’re back..Even if it did take you 12 years.”

“Yeah..” Roku said.

The doors suddenly swung open and one of the Fire Sages stepped in. 

The two friends pulled apart and turned.

“Pardon my interruption, but I need to speak to Avatar Roku urgently..”

Sozin looked toward Roku in concern and then nodded.

“I’ll be right back,” Roku said as he followed the Sage outside.

“Did something happen?”

“We have received news that your mother has fallen gravely ill,” He said. “I wanted to let you know of this, in case you intended on a visit. She isn’t doing too well.”

Roku’s expression dropped to one of worry and panic. “Alright, thank you.” 

The Fire Sage bowed and walked away.

Roku’s eyes were wide. He hadn’t seen his mother in 12 years, and even before that, never spent much time with her anyway because he was always spending time with Sozin.

But she did mean a lot to him.

He stepped back into the throne room, fear written all over his face. Sozin took notice of this and rushed up to him.

“What’s wrong?” Are you alright?”

“My mother has fallen ill,” Roku replied, voice choked. “I’m going to see her.”

Sozin’s expression shifted to one of sympathy. “I understand. Do you want to me to accompany you?”

“I’ll be fine,” Roku replied. 

Sozin nodded and watched in concern as Roku exited the throne room. He’d go and check on him later.

Though, he felt horribly bad. This is not what Roku should have come back to.

When Roku entered his mother’s home, it was deadly quiet. So he slowly made his way toward one of the closed doors that led to the bedroom and opened it.

His heart dropped at the sight.

She was deathly pale and looked almost like a skeleton. Her face was so frail and it was nothing like what he expected.

“Mother..?” He walked over to her bedside. She was awake, though seemed to be focused on breathing, which she was struggling to do.

“Oh..Roku..is that you?” She asked, her voice weak as she slowly turned her head toward him.

“Yeah, it’s me,” He smiled sadly.

“You’re back..it’s been so long..” 

“I know,” He said, voice cracking. “How are you doing?”

“Oh, as well as I can..” She rasped. “It’s hard..I feel I have little time left..”

Roku felt tears stinging his eyes as he knelt down, gently squeezing his mother’s hand. He felt her squeeze back, but it was faint.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t have been here sooner..I just—I wasn’t expecting you to get so sick..” Roku said.

“I know, sweetie..” She said sadly. “I know..”

She reached up with her shaking hand and rested it on the side of his face. “Look at you..You’ve gotten so handsome,” She smiled. “And you’re the Avatar...”

He smiled as well, though it was a watery one, as tears were starting to slip down his face.

“I’m s-so proud of you..” Her hand slipped when she coughed violently. It caused her body to shake, which immediately alarmed Roku.

“Mom..” 

“I-I’m okay, sw-sweetie..” She wheezed, then gasped. She only had minutes left to live, if that.

Once she settled down, she looked back up toward him. “I’m glad I got to see you...”

“Me too,” Roku replied, voice cracking with emotion. “I’ll miss you..a lot..”

“Oh, I’ll miss you t-too..Now come and give your momma a hug.”

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as tightly as he could without harming her. She rested her arms on his back.

“Please don’t go..” He pleaded without looking up. “I want more time with you..”

“I know..” She muttered, “I wish we could have spent more t-time together...too..”

Her breaths started to get more shallow as time went on. And her grip started to slip.

“I love you..” He pulled back and covered her hand in his own.

“I-I love...you too..” She smiled softly, before her eyes slipped closed and she went limp.

He lowered his head and cried.

When she was taken away, he went outside and sat down. Tear tracks ran down his face and he had his knees to his chest like he did when he was younger. 

He heard footsteps and then someone sat down beside him. And then there was a hand on his back pulling him into a hug that he immediately accepted.

“I’m so sorry,” Sozin muttered, holding his grieving friend tightly. “I know the feeling..”

Even though Roku was the Avatar, Sozin was well aware that he was still human. And that he had emotions. But he was willing to be there for him whenever something happened.

So Roku sobbed. Mostly because he felt it was his fault for not spending enough time with her.

Sozin didn’t let go; and he wouldn’t, until Roku calmed enough.

“I’m s-sorry..” Roku choked. “I-I know this is—“

“No,” Sozin interrupted. “Don’t say it. You’re human and have emotions just like the rest of us. Being the Avatar doesn’t change anything.”

Roku went quiet, except for his occasional choked-sobs. But he was grateful that Sozin was there for him.

“It’s okay,” Sozin reassured, rubbing his back in comfort.

Although Roku didn’t answer, it made him feel a lot better.

When Roku finally calmed down, which was about 5 minutes later, Sozin pulled back, but kept a hand on Roku’s shoulder.

“Thanks..” Roku muttered. “I needed that.”

Sozin chuckled. “I know.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Roku laughed. 

“You’ll always have me,” Sozin grinned.

Until he left him on his home island to die.

Sozin grew old, and the guilt only grew worse and worse as time passed. And eventually, when it was about the week before the Fire Lord would pass, and even before that, he started to have serious nightmares and hallucinations.

He had hurt himself badly by leaving his best friend, his brother, on that island. And knowing that he was dead was another thing that hurt him entirely.

If only he could go back and save him..

Seeing Roku on all fours, reaching out his shaking hand and struggling to breathe haunted him ever since he returned from the island.

And often, he’d cry out to Roku as if he was there. Pleading and begging and saying, “I’m sorry..I’m so sorry..” multiple times.

That happened pretty often nowadays.

He was sitting on the balcony of the palace, where they had sat decades before, where he was reassuring Roku about going to train to master the elements. He sat where he had sat and kept staring at the space where Roku should be.

Tears built up over a few seconds and soon he was sobbing.

“I’m sorry, Roku...I wasn’t thinking..I-I should have..I should have saved you..”

“Please..I-I don’t want to be here without you..I’ve messed up..I’ve made s-so many mistakes..a-and I’m a-alone now..”

“Please forgive me..”

He buried his face into his knees.

His mental health had deteriorated fast as he got older. Mainly of how much guilt and pressure he felt on himself of leaving his best friend to die. And in the end, he was just a broken shell of a man who killed his best friend.

He still remembers that day vividly. He remembers running with Roku by his side and then he remembers him coughing and wheezing and falling because he had gotten caught in the toxic gas and he couldn’t breathe and he was pleading for Sozin to help him because he was too weak to move—

That’s the first time he’s heard the pure fear in Roku’s voice for a long time. And it still hurt him, especially to this day.

“I regret everything..” Sozin sobbed. “I’m sorry..I regret everything I’ve done to you..I just want to go back..”

“I’ve ruined my own life..I should have listened to you..Why didn’t I listen to you?”

“I miss you..I miss you so much..”

“I’m sorry..I’m sorry..”

“I’m so sorry...”

Sozin died the next day. And he did not die in peace. 

He died far from it.


	11. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another take on Aang’s death.

Katara screamed. She didn’t even hear herself scream. The only thing she could recognize herself doing was rushing over to her husband and pulling his shaking body into her lap, despite him being taller than her.

How did this happen? Well, she and Aang had left the house to go grab some supplies, though on their way back they were attacked by multiple people.

Aang had pushed and told her to stay back while he dealt with them. As the Avatar, he took them down pretty easily and they were on their way, with Aang keeping Katara close to him. Until they were attacked again. 

Except this time it was unexpected, and Avatar Aang didn’t have enough time to bend or turn around before one of the swords the men were holding was plunged through his chest.

A strangled, choking sound escaped his throat, and then the sword was pulled out.

Aang fell to the ground with one terrified look toward Katara.

And that’s how they got to where they are now. Katara was holding her dying husband in her arms.

“N-No!” She choked. “This c-can’t happen!”

Aang was gasping and wheezing as he struggled to reach out his shaking hand. “Kat...Katara..” 

She gripped his hand tightly as she brought it to her lips and kissed it gently. 

Aang was leaning against Katara’s chest, his own heaving and spewing blood. 

Katara was terrified. She had tried to heal him, but the damage was too much. It only gave him a little more time.

“D-Don’t l-leave me, Aang..please,” She begged.

Aang gave a weak smile as he rested his hand on the side of her face, wiping some of her tears. “Don’t cry...it-it’ll be..okay...”

Katara just shook her head as tears continued to flow down her face. Aang’s breaths were growing weaker.

“I’m sorry..” Aang gasped, coughing. “I-I...” 

His grip suddenly started to slip, which panicked Katara even more as she reached down and held him tighter.

“N-No! Stay with me, Aang..stay with me..don’t leave.,”

Aang groaned in pain, but lifted his eyes back up to Katara’s face. 

“Please..I don’t want to be here without you..”

Aang let out a weak breath, then reached out and grabbed her hand, covering it with both of his.

“K-Katara..” He muttered. “I-I love you..more than anything..”

He shuddered violently, leaning further against Katara.

“I love you, too..” Katara cried. “You’re my whole world..”

“And you’re mine..” Aang whispered hoarsely, a soft smile spreading across his face. As he kissed his wife’s hand.

After a few moments, the smile faded and he started to grow incredibly weak. He shifted his grip on Katara’s hand, squeezing as much as he could.

“Aang—“ Katara pulled him closer and sobbed. Aang managed a small smile before his eyes started to slide closed.

“N-No!” Katara cried. “Please..!”

Aang’s hand went limp in her own, along with his body.

She sat there for a few moments in shock, before she cradled his body and sobbed.


	12. Coming Home to Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roku returns to find the Fire Nation palace completely destroyed.

It’s been 12 years since he’s seen Sozin. And that’s also about how long he’s been training.

And boy, was he exhausted.

But in the end, the results had been worth it. Although, everything he’s been through had been quite challenging. Waterbending having been the hardest element to master.

Though, he was excited to finally be arriving back at his home nation. He heard that Sozin had become the Fire Lord, so he was a bit nervous to be reuniting with him.

Hopefully things haven’t changed TOO badly.

He was on his dragon, Fang, flying back towards the Fire Nation. He was only a few minutes out.

Roku felt many emotions swirling through him in that moment. Excitement, relief, nervousness..even a slight twinge of fear. What if Sozin had forgot about him? What if he didn’t have time for him anymore now that he became Fire Lord?

He shook his head. He couldn’t think about that now. He was just excited to get back.

But when he got there, he was not expecting the palace to be sitting in complete ruins.

He felt his heart stop as he took in the debris covering the area. The damage was severe, though the throne room seemed to be the only thing left somewhat standing.

And he saw no people anywhere.

“Oh no..” He muttered as he quickly hopped off of Fang. He searched through the debris, yelling out for anyone. But he saw nothing.

“Sozin?!” He yelled out. Maybe his friend was still here. And then he noticed the doors to the throne room. They were heavily beaten, but still intact. 

Carefully, he pushed them open, his eyes narrowed in anger at who could have possibly did this.

His eyes shot open.

There was a crowd of people standing around something on the ground. Some of them were laughing while others watched with smiles on their faces.

“Hey!” He shouted. “What’s going on?”

They all turned at the same time, and their expressions turned to panic.

Roku’s eyes flashed dangerously. “Where is Fire Lord Sozin?”

They all looked at each other, then toward the ground, then back up.

And then Roku put the pieces together.

He wasn’t one to lose his temper, as he was usually pretty good at keeping it under control, but this was a whole different situation.

His eyes glowed and he could tell by the looks on their faces that they knew that had made a bad mistake.

In an instant, they were thrown against the wall and Roku rushed forward, eyes still glowing, when he spotted Sozin struggling to push himself up from the dust-covered floor. He was covered in bruises and deep cuts, along with a more serious wound to his abdomen that didn’t yet seem to be bothering him.

He knelt down and grabbed his arm to pull him up. Sozin wobbled slightly, but regained his balance. He winced.

“Roku?” He looked up, then stepped back in surprise, nearly falling over. “Woah-“

The Avatar then turned toward the crowd of people that were slowly getting up, some of which were looking to attack him.

And then there was a wave of fire being shot at him. He threw it to the side with a simple swipe of his hand, and then that wall of the room was blown out, along with the attackers.

Roku stepped forward and stomped his foot onto the floor. A pillar of rock erupted from the ground, catching one of the attackers by the back of their clothing. The other was thrown to the floor, being trapped there by rocks.

The others had fled.

As he approached them, his eyes slowly began to fade back to how they were before. The man hanging from the pillar was let down, too petrified to move. The other man was also freed, but they knew if they tried anything they’d be dead right on the spot.

“Did you do this?” He demanded, motioning to the outside of the throne room, where the rest of the palace lay in ruins.

When they didn’t answer, his eyes flared again, in an anger Sozin never saw from him before. It wasn’t like him at all.

“Answer me!”

Then, they both pointed at each other. “It was him!”

Roku narrowed his eyes. “Do not lie.”

Then, the man to his left spoke with a smile. “Fine. It was me. I had some help, but they’re long gone,” He laughed. “What? Weren’t expecting to come home to NOTHING?”

That did it.

Roku’s eyes glowed and he let out a dangerous growl. A swirl of air started to surround him as pieces of the room came flying apart.

Then, there was a grip on his arm. He spun around and saw Sozin looking at him with a worried and pleading look.

That was enough to calm him down. His eyes slowly faded back and he fell to his knees, Sozin lowering himself beside him.

Roku was just staring at the ground, his face showing his heavy exhaustion.

One of the men stood up and sent a wave of fire flying toward them, but Sozin quickly countered it with a larger wave of his own.

“You better go, before I end you myself,” He growled.

And then they were gone.

Sozin turned to his friend. “Hey.”

Roku looked up at him, dark circles under his eyes. “I’m sorry. I know you probably didn’t want to see me like that..”

“It’s fine. I know you didn’t want to come back to this either,” Sozin replied.

Roku sighed and Sozin quickly pulled him in for a hug. Roku didn’t react, which showed Sozin that he must have been extremely exhausted.

Sozin suddenly winced and hissed in pain. He freed one of his hands while keeping the other on Roku’s back and placed it over his wound.

Roku took notice of this and lifted his head. “Sozin?”

“I’m alright..” the Fire Lord replied. Though, his voice was tighter then usual.

Roku knew that was a lie and pulled away to check, not noticing the way the ceiling was starting to crack above them.

“Let me see,” He said, grabbing Sozin’s arm and moving it out of the way.

But he froze.

“Roku?” Sozin asked. He noticed that Roku’s attention wasn’t on his wound anymore.

And suddenly, Sozin was being shoved backward as the ceiling above both of them came crashing down, covering the room with more dust.

He covered his mouth with his arm, coughing, then turned toward the debris.

“Roku!”

He saw one of the pieces move and rushed over. “Roku!”

He struggled to lift it up, but managed after a few moments.

After he felt the weight lifted off of him, Roku attempted to stand, but he stumbled and fell, coughing harshly. 

Sozin was at his side pretty quickly, scanning him for any injuries. “Are you oka—“ 

He gasped and recoiled, eyes pinching shut in pain.

Roku spun toward him, catching him right before he fell backward. “Sozin!”

“I-I’m s-sorry..” Sozin coughed. Roku’s hand was on his wound, trying to staunch the bleeding that had started to worsen the more Sozin moved.

But, looking around, Roku realized that there was nowhere that he could go to get Sozin help. 

Which made him nervous.

So he tore off a piece of his own robes to place over Sozin’s wound. Instinctively, the Fire Lord tried to squirm away from the pain and hissed in pain, but eventually settled.

Roku helped him sit up.

“Thanks,” He said.

Roku smiled and nodded before the exhaustion that he had felt minutes earlier started to catch up to him.

He lowered his head into his hands and didn’t move for a few seconds.

“You alright?” Sozin asked, eyebrow raising.

Roku yawned. “Yeah..I’m fine..just..”

He lifted his head, blinking away his blurred vision before everything went black.

By the time he awoke, he found himself in an actual bed. He was confused at first, and sat up quickly upon thinking it was some sort of dream, until he saw Sozin sitting beside him.

“Hey there,” He grinned.

Roku looked around, blinking. “Wh-Where are we? How long was I out?”

Sozin shrugged. “Someone found us and took us to their home. Oh, you were out for a few days. You must have really worn yourself down.”

Roku’s eyes shot open before he turned to Sozin. “Are you okay?”

“Oh yeah, I’m fine,” Sozin said. He stood up and showed Roku the bandage wrapped around his abdomen before he sat back down.

“I’m guessing I missed a lot,” Roku chuckled.

“Nothing too exciting,” Sozin said. “Anyway, how are you feeling?”

“I feel fine, now,” Roku replied. “Which is probably because I slept for days.”

Sozin laughed. “True

They both got up and headed outside.


	13. No one to Spare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roku survives the volcano. Sozin isn’t spared.

Roku stood at the balcony of the palace, overlooking the nation as the sun cast a soft glow over the horizon.

A lot of memories stirred from this place. He remembered when he reunited with Sozin.

At first, he was nervous and was unsure of whether or not his old friend would remember him after the 12 long years he was gone.

But Sozin was the first to embrace him. Both were happy and relieved to see each other.

But overtime, those memories started to fade. And those feelings were smashed.

Because Sozin was gone. And it was all because of Roku. Though, he supposed he didn’t have a choice because he had left him to die, but still. Maybe he could have convinced him to change his views.

But it was too late now. 

Roku remembered the moment he had made the choice to kill his friend vividly.  
_________________________________________

Roku watched, in horror and complete betrayal, as Sozin hopped onto his dragon and left him for dead.

He coughed harshly from all of the toxic chemicals and smoke he had inhaled. It was hard to breathe.

But quickly enough, he found himself being thrown onto Fang, who quickly flew out of reach of the volcano and back toward the palace.

“Thank you, Fang..” Roku rasped, coughing. “I owe you my life..”

The dragon growled softly in response. 

But as the minutes passed, Roku became increasingly angry at what Sozin had done. Or, tried to do. 

His eyes narrowed. There was no hope for his friend now.

A few minutes later, he landed at the palace. He was still regaining his strength, but at this point he had enough to hop off of Fang and storm towards the throne room, where Sozin likely sat, smiling at the satisfaction of the thought that Roku was gone, and that he could continue with his plans.

With a gust of wind, he blew open the large doors. Sozin didn’t even have time to react before he was thrown to the wall.

He grunted in pain and looked up. His eyes went wide.

“Roku?!”

The Avatar stood above him, eyes flashing a deadly white.

“You traitor,” He spat with a venom Sozin never heard before. “After all I’ve done for you. I’ve spared you when I could have so easily ended you in seconds. And you turn your back on me once again.”

Sozin didn’t have anything to say. He just sat there, eyes wide in fear. He realized that he made a mistake by turning his back on him.

“And now, to prevent you from spreading war and violence across the 4 nations, you will be dealt with. Most severely.”

Sozin’s eyes widened as much as they possibly could. He couldn’t even move. He was paralyzed in fear as Roku stood over him.

Finally, he managed to move his frozen mouth.

“Roku, I’m—“

“You’re what?” Roku interrupted with a growl. “You’re sorry? Sorry for trying to kill me? Sorry for deeming me a traitor when in reality, you are the real traitor? Sorry for leaving me for dead? I thought you had changed your mind, Sozin. When you came to help me. But I should have known.”

Sozin swallowed nervously. And although it wasn’t like Roku to lose his temper, the Fire Lord knew that he had a right to do so.

“It’s over..” Roku muttered.

And then Sozin felt a wave of pain as a sharp, pointed rock erupted from the earth and through his back. It was there for only a moment before it disappeared, and he fell to the ground, gasping.

Roku was about to turn away, when he looked down at Sozin’s eyes and saw the all-too-familiar child-like fear and pain. 

And then suddenly the memories of their childhood washed over him and he realized what he had just done.

He had never even tried to convince Sozin to change his mind. And instead, he just decides to kill him before he tried anything.

What happened to him?

He spun around and collapsed to his knees next to Sozin, who was bleeding badly from the wound he had just given him. 

“Sozin!” 

The Fire Lord coughed, before he looked up. As much as he was able to, anyway. Roku was next to him and pulled him into his arms.

“Roku..?” He asked weakly. 

“I’m sorry!” Roku felt the tears stinging his eyes. “I’m so sorry..I never even tried to convince you otherwise..”

Sozin blinked, then reached his hand up to grab Roku’s.

“N-No...” He gasped. “Y-You were..you were right..I-I made a mistake..and I should f-face the consequences...”

Roku shook his head. “I should have at least tried to reason with you..But I didn’t even try..I didn’t do anything. And I’m supposed to be some sorry excuse for an Avatar..”

“You’re a good Avatar..” Sozin said. “You just d-did..what you had to..”

“I didn’t have to kill you!” Roku exclaimed.

Sozin coughed, breathing becoming shallower as the minutes passed. “You did the right thing...”

“Killing your best friend is considered the right thing?” Roku asked.

“If they turned into a-a genocidal m-maniac with a l..lust for power, then yes..” Sozin replied, managing a weak smile.

Roku actually smiled as well, but then sighed, shaking his head as a tear ran down his face.

Sozin frowned, chest heaving as it triggered a heavy cough, sending blood flying from his lips.  
“It’ll be okay..”

“I practically just fatally wounded the only best friend I had since childhood,” Roku said. “Explain to me exactly how this will be okay.”

“W-Well I d-did try to..k-kill you..” Sozin wheezed. His condition took a turn for the worst after that. His eyes started to drop and his breathing was slowing.

“S-Sozin, wait!” Roku pleaded, shaking his friend. “Just stay awake..I’ll get you to the infirm—“

He was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

“No...no time..” Sozin breathed weakly, looking at him through glazed eyes. “I-I’m sorry, R-Roku...I’ve...I’ve been a..horrible friend..”

Roku let out a choked sob. “Please don’t..please don’t go..I didn’t mean for this to happen, I swear! I-I didn’t..I-I-I...”

Sozin reached his hands up and wrapped them around Roku’s neck, catching him by surprise. The Avatar responded by helping Sozin sit up and wrapping his arms around him, too. 

“I’m sorry..” Roku whispered.

“I-It’s okay..” Sozin muttered, out of breath. “I don’t blame you..”

His grip started to slide, but he mustered the energy to say one more sentence.

“But thank you..for being the brother I never had..” He looked down, a tear running down his face. “Or deserved..”

And then his body went limp. Roku gently laid him on the floor, staring at his friend’s bloodied and lifeless body.

He did this.

He lowered his head and sobbed.

“I’m sorry..”  
_________________________________________

The world was in peace for a long while. But Roku still felt horribly guilty. He was plagued with horrible nightmares about that day.

They just wouldn’t leave him alone. It hurt.

He felt like he was being teased and laughed at for all his mistakes. There were voices in his head repeatedly telling him what he already knew.

He never tried to talk sense into his friend. And instead let him die a slow and painful death.

It wasn’t fair.

He should have been the one to die. It probably would have hurt less than this.

But now he’d be alone. 

And he had no one.

And when he died, he died with tear tracks down his face.

He died with guilt. He definitely didn’t go peacefully.


	14. Vanish

Roku was excited to return home. He only had a single day left before he’d hop on his dragon, Fang, and head back to the Fire Nation.

He was mostly looking forward to reuniting with his best friend, Sozin. They had been apart for 12 years. Although it felt way longer. But after so long, he had finally mastered the elements.

It was hard work, that’s for sure. But now it was over with, and he could enjoy a few weeks in peace, catching up with Sozin. 

Though, he’d miss the friends he made during his travel. Like Gyatso and Sud. But they did reassure him, when he had to leave, that they’d be fine. 

When it finally came for him to depart, he embraced his newly-made friend, Sud. He wished him good luck on his travel home and then Roku was off.

It was a long journey. And he had to stop at a few places along the way. But when he finally arrived at the palace, it was deathly quiet. Not what he was used to.

Maybe things did change...

He hopped off of Fang with a pat on his back and then headed off toward the throne room to find Sozin. He glanced around at the empty courtyards. 

This wasn’t right.

He finally came upon the doors of the throne room, rubbing his arm nervously.

Would Sozin remember him? Would he even bother to be friends with him now that he was Fire Lord?

He sighed and then pushed the large doors open. He froze in his tracks.

No one was here.

“Sozin?!” He shouted into the empty room. He listened as his voice echoed off of the giant walls.

There was no response.

He stepped in further and looked around. Where was everyone?

Roku took another step forward. But when he did, he felt two pairs of arms grab him and shove him into the ground. He yelled out in pain upon feeling something sharp enter his back, and then his vision disappeared.

He started to regain consciousness just as he found himself being thrown into some sort of dark room, and then a door slamming shut behind him.

He blinked multiple times as he sat up, trying to adjust to the darkness. His hands and feet were free, so he could just bend himself out of here.

But he had to look around first.

So he slowly got to his feet. And what he saw nearly caused him to drop dead on the spot.

Bodies of his own people were scattered across the ground. Many had blood covering their clothing and some had horrible wounds to their heads.

He felt to his knees, covering his mouth with his hand to prevent himself from puking.

But he fought it and looked up again. It seems no one had survived whatever happened.

Until he spotted another figure in the distance. They were leaning against the wall, breathing heavily and gasping for air. They had a hand over a particular spot on their stomach, which must have been a wound, because Roku could just faintly make out the blood in the dark.

As he moved closer, a sense of horror washed over him as he came to realize who it was. He moved faster.

“Sozin!”

He fell to his knees in front of him. Sozin didn’t seem to react though, which sent a wave of panic and worry through Roku’s body. 

He gently reached out with his hand, gripping his friend’s shoulder. “Sozin....Sozin!”

Finally, the Fire Lord lifted his head. His eyes were hazy and unfocused as he tried to locate the source of the voice. It took a few moments of weak confusion before they landed on the person in front of him.

A small and weak smile slowly spread across his face. “R-Roku..”

He coughed violently, his body trembling with each one. The smile was quickly wiped from his face as he tried to focus on his breathing.

“Im right here,” the Avatar reassured. “I’m gonna get us out of here.”

He stood up and threw his hands toward the wall. But nothing happened.

And then a few seconds later pure pain shot through his body, causing a strangled shout to erupt from his throat as he fell to his knees.

Sozin looked up in alarm. “R-Roku?”

Roku gasped, clutching at his chest in sudden shock.

He couldn’t bend.

They were stuck down here, where Sozin would probably die. 

Roku slowly got to his feet, but stumbled at first and placed a shaking hand against the wall to steady himself.

Once he regained his composure, he went back to Sozin’s side. 

“You...you o-okay..?” Sozin asked.

“I’m fine..” Roku replied, casting his gaze toward the ground for a moment before looking back up. 

His attention was soon drawn to the hand that Sozin likely had covering a wound. His eyebrows furrowed in concern as he gently reached to move it.

Sozin flinched, but a groan of pain soon followed.

Roku’s eyes shot open when he saw the severity of the wound and he felt fear instantly overwhelm him.

He hesitantly looked back up at Sozin. His head was lowered and his eyes were only slightly open.

Roku felt like a child in this situation. It’s been a long time since he felt this kind of fear. 

“Sozin..?” He asked, voice shaking.

The man looked up slowly. “Y-Yes?”

“Just making sure you’re still here,” Roku muttered.

Sozin looked over toward Roku. “I-I’m still...I’m still here..don’t w-worry—“ His voice tightened in pain at the last word as he drew in a sharp breath. “I-I...”

Sozin blinked, before his hand went back over his wound and he started to slide down the wall and onto the floor. His breathing was only growing weaker.

“Sozin—!” Roku grabbed him, eyes shooting open in alarm. 

The Fire Lord was trembling now, hands grasping onto anything that they could find. His free hand stretched out toward Roku’s wrist and tightened around it.

Roku sat there for a moment, tears starting to roll down his face at the gravity of the situation.

He turned his head and buried his face into Sozin’s shoulder.

Sozin turned his head toward him, lifting his hand off of his wound and placing it on his friend’s back.

It was a few minutes before the door suddenly creaked open. It startled both of them, but Roku was the first to get up.

Sozin reached his hand up, weakly gripping onto the sleeve of Roku’s robe. The Avatar turned and looked down.

“I’ll be fine.”

Sozin sighed and let go.

The man approached them, looking down at Sozin with a crazed smile before turning to Roku.

“You’re a resilient one, aren’t you?”

Roku shrugged. “So what if I am?”

The man’s eyes narrowed and he smiled. He whistled, and Roku felt himself be pushed down. 

He grunted, knowing there was little he could do without his bending. And they were holding him down too tightly for him to move, as much as he struggled.

“It’s time to get rid of the Avatar for good,” the first man said. But Roku smiled. 

“If you kill me, there will be yet another Avatar. And then another..” 

The man smiled as he slid a knife from his pocket. “Then I’ll wipe out the other nations.”

Roku’s eyes widened, grunting against the men holding him down.

He managed to break one of his legs free and kicked the man holding him down. He then kicked forward, sending the other man flying backward.

Once he got to his feet, Roku grabbed the knife that had clattered to the ground and aimed it at the man’s neck.

“Not a single move.”

He suddenly stumbled backward as it hit by something. His vision went blurry and he quickly wiped his eyes, dropping the knife in the process.

The man took this as an advantage and got it his feet, grabbing the knife and thrusting it toward Roku.

His eyes widened and he turned himself away, squeezing his eyes shut and preparing for the pain.

But he was confused when it didn’t come.

He slowly turned around and felt his stomach drop. He wanted to scream.

Sozin was barely on his feet ahead and facing him. Apparently, the knife had struck him instead, because the man looked rather annoyed.

The Fire Lord looked up at him and gave a weak smile before stumbling forward, reaching out and just managing to brush his fingers against Roku’s shoulder before he crashed to the ground.

“Sozin-!”

Roku fell to his knees beside his friend, feeling the tears already pouring down his face as he turned his friend onto his back, holding him in his arms.

Sozin coughed harshly, looking up at his distressed friend. He reached out a shaking hand.

Roku grabbed it. “You didn’t have to do that..”

“I-I’m s-sorry..I—I couldn’t..couldn’t let you..” He trailed off, his face starting to pale.

“Sozin?” Roku shook his friend. “Sozin! Stay awake, I’ll get you help..”

Sozin looked toward him, death practically written all over his face. “R-Roku...” 

A choked sob broke free of Roku’s throat as he lowered his head to his friends chest, which was barely moving.

Sozin rested his hand on Roku’s head. “I-it’s..okay..”

Roku just continued to sob. The men smiled at each other and left, leaving the door wide open.

Roku looked up. “W-We can..we can get out of here..Sozin-we can-“

“..won’t make it..” Sozin breathed. 

“No!” Roku tried to lift him, but a pained moan from Sozin made him stop.

“Come on..we will make it..” Roku pleaded.

Sozin let out a pitifully weak cough. “I-I’m sorry...”

His chest went chill and he went limp.

Roku sat there, stunned, before he lowered his head and sobbed.


End file.
